Hold me Together
by ArzanianJoy
Summary: Borrowed from: BadBlackCatXV. I am making this my version of A Place in my Heart, the old verision. Atem and Yami have lost their son to a sickness. Yugi is given to Atem and Yami to help their grief. Main Pairing: Hi-mit-su. Side: AtemXYami. The main pairing is hidden and isn't revealed in the story anywhere but you are free to take a guess.
1. That Animal

Tiny hands tore at the darkness, premature claws slicing through the thick atmosphere; they reached for something, anything in that blinding emptiness. The hands retracted to the sides of a small child as a whimper echoed in the surreal plane. The child looked around and saw a small oasis float towards him. In the small circle of light, he recognized his family, all deceased in their cat forms.

The child's grandfather gently meowed, his tone wise and soft, _**"Yugi, a wonderful person will take you away. You will become just what you are meant to be. Trust only those that are trustworthy, Yugi."**_ He vanished, his eye giving a final wink before he was gone. The warm space which his presence had occupied was filled by Yugi's mother's form.

Curling up around her small kitten, his mother purred soft and sweet, her voice sounding out like a cheerful bell, _**"Oh, Yugi, my kitten. I will forever watch over you. Both your father and I will always be beside you. Our love shall forever surround you. Just call for us and we will come. You know our truthful names, kit, use them."**_

Yugi gently pressed against her stomach, curling into her, delving deep into her warmth, _**"Yes, mother. I will always remember your names."**_ Looking up at his father, Yugi let out a low, respectful purr.

His father nuzzled into Yugi's neck before lifting him up and nudging him towards the darkness, his eyes held a soft almost sorrowful plea, _**"Go, my son—go and grow. You will become strong in whatever you do. Take the world and purge it. Purge it of the darkness that has taken root. You have the time–the clock of endless time–don't ever misuse it or we may have to retrieve it."**_

Yugi faced the darkness but he looked his father in the eye over his shoulder, _**"Father, that clock will never witness the darkness."**_ Padding into the dark atmosphere, Yugi gave one wistful look over his shoulder at them before the oasis disappeared.

Yugi attempted to hold onto his mother's hand but he was torn from her side and stuffed into a leather bag. The tears fell but he was comforted that he knew his mother was always at his side. His long black tail wrapped itself around his waist and he curled up, falling dreamlessly into a restless sleep.

A good two months later, I curled into a tight ball and held onto my aching stomach. I had been placed in a small cage—one I was kept in everyday. Today I was not fed. Apparently I was being sold to someone. My ears flattened against my head, vanishing into my hair. My tail wrapped around my stomach, a comforting habit I had grown fond of.

Glancing outside of the cage, I watched as the man holding my cage spoke to one of the guards who then nodded and the gates opened. The grand palace behind them would have taken my breath away if my stomach didn't hurt and my eyes weren't blurred with tears.

The holder of my cage looked down at me with a glint in his eyes, "Listen brat. You are being sold to the Pharaoh today. You **will** be your _best_, understood."

Minutes, which felt like hours, later, the old man and I were both escorted to the huge throne room. People stood around the room wearing expensive clothing, they were beautiful but I held an immediate distaste for the way they looked at me, or rather the cage. Still curled in a ball, I turned myself to look at the front of the room. Two men were seated on the thrones.

One was extremely pale, his head adorned with hair exotic ebony dipped in crimson. Lightning bolts struck up the sides of his face, making the deep sorrow in his amethyst and crimson mixed eyes seem all the more prominent.

The other male was tanned with the same hair and burning crimson eyes filled with so deep a depression that it made my tears fall all the faster.

I wondered just what could have made them so sad.

* * *

><p>Looking up, I saw a tradesman step into the room with a tiny cage. The man holding it had a long beard and he bowed to the floor. He set the cage down beside him.<p>

"Rise." Atem's voice was commandingly cold. I watched as the old man boldly rose from the ground.

"My pharaoh, I bring a gift to help with your grief."

I raised an eyebrow at the old man and a stab of pain shot through my soul, 'Help with the grief? We lost our son seven sunrises ago.' That pain ached in the cold void that was now left empty from our son's presence.

"And what might that be?" Atem's chipped and cold tone filled the room, sending a shiver down my back even though he wasn't talking to me.

"Let me show you," the old man bent down and used his cane to open it. I felt horror fill my entire being when I heard a loud cry of pain when the man dragged something out of the cage with the hooked end of the cane. I felt Atem stiffen when he stepped aside to reveal a young baby, one hand around his stomach and one around his neck. "This is Yugi."

The tiny child had small black cat ears tipped in amethyst flat against his head and a long black tail with a soft amethyst tip wrapped around his waist. His eyes the same color as the tips of his long hair were narrowed and filled with tears that were threatening to follow the tracks of many more that had fallen before them.

His hair was a deep black with purple tips and it reached down to below his waist but it looked matted and as if it hadn't been combed in ages. He had the palest white skin I had ever seen, bypassing my own to the point that I swore I could almost see through his skin. The only thing the poor child wore was a pair of tattered and torn, brown pants.

My heart went out to him as he whimpered, "Mew?" it was easy to tell he was frightened by the way his tender voice shook and he looked around. He blinked back his tears and tilted his head to the side when he looked up at us, "Mew?"

I slowly rose from my seat and walked very slowly towards the child. He shook with every step I took. I sat down before him and I reached my hand out to him but he flinched when my hand got closer. Again my heart went out to the little guy, he was so scared I was going to hurt him. I glared up at the old man and if anything my eyes would have bit into his soul.

The little boy, or Yugi, looked at my hand when I stopped moving and sniffed at it. His tail uncurled and his left ear stood up, leaving the other limp. He hesitantly licked the tip my fingers. In curiosity, he looked up at me with wide eyes.

He was adorable but then the old man hit him in the back with the cane, making him scream again. The tears fell from his eyes but if felt like I was the one crying.

I placed my hand on his head softly and scratched behind his ears, making him stop crying and even a small purr flooded forth.

Footsteps behind me made me turn to see Atem standing just behind me, looking at Yugi. His face and eyes were blank, revealing nothing.

"M-mew?" I heard Yugi's voice shake and I looked back at him. His ears were flat against his head again, his tail curled between his legs. His eyes were watering and he looked so tiny. He couldn't even look at Atem, his body was shaking.

I slowly stood and stepped back, letting Atem move forward.

Yugi fell to the floor, his legs collapsed. He was laying on his back, his arms curling under his chin and his legs folded above him, showing his delicate belly. He was pure submission, I understood that, Atem was complete Alpha and it shone through the way he stared down at the little boy.

Atem reached down ant gently rubbed his belly.

It was no surprise that Yugi was in shock over Atem's gentleness, his eyes were wide and his little mouth was opened in a tiny purr.

Atem whispered just barely loud enough for me to hear, "Good boy." Atem stood and looked at the old man, his eyes cold, "We'll take him."

The old man nodded, "Oh, before I go," he looked down at Yugi with a glare so fierce I was terribly shocked and I could feel the shock flowing off Atem in angered waves, "Yugi is somewhat food aggressive."

Atem nodded silently, containing his anger and looked down at Yugi who was sitting in the same spot.

Yugi shook violently in fear as the old man bent down and sneered close to his face, whispering something that I couldn't hear but to me it looked like a warning.

The old man left quickly before I could say anything.

"Mew?" Yugi was looked after the old man. He stopped shaking the instant the throne room doors shut behind the man. He stared up at me, his head tilted again and his right ear limp. "Mew?" I heard Yugi's stomach growl loudly and I wondered _"Did they not feed him?"_

I looked over at Atem, "I'm going to get him something to eat."

Atem nodded but before he could walk back to his throne, I kissed him gently on the lips before walking out of the throne room so he could finish the council meeting.

Walking into the kitchen, I carefully sat Yugi down in a high chair and warmed a bottle of milk. I lifted him back up and gently put the nipple to his mouth but he growled. I looked down at him only to see him glaring at me, or trying to. I tried removing the bottle but his small hands clasped around mine, keeping it as place as he ate. He calmed as he finished and I took the empty bottle away from him.

"Nayn," he cooed cutely before he fell asleep in my arms. I walked down a few halls to Atem's and my chambers. I laid Yugi down in the crib and covered him up with the small purple silk blanket. I smiled and laid down on the bed, falling asleep myself.

* * *

><p>Watching Yami leave with Yugi, I returned to the meeting.<p>

"Are you sure Yami is safe with that animal in his arms?"

My head snapped towards Seth, "That so called 'animal' happened to have brought a smile to Yami's face after…" I didn't dare finish as pain shot through me.

"So you think that this 'cat-boy' will help you both?" Seth's cold blue eyes narrowed.

I sighed in response, "I'm not sure, but he can at least try."

"I hope so. But I wonder what happened to the little guy's parents. Shouldn't he be with them? I mean aren't Nekos supposed to be with their families? But why isn't he?"


	2. My Promise

**Joy:** Yo. I haven't spoken in a while. I am sorry. I tried to do this earlier but I couldn't do it. If anyone reads this comment (Which I doubt anyone does) I would like to advise you to my profile page. At the very bottom of my busy page, there is a "big thing." If you are liking this story at all, I advise you read that. It will explain a lot and maybe keep you from being angry with me.

**Arzania:** *cuddles* shush, Hime.

**Joy:** I'm fine. *gets out of hold*

**Narura:** *grumbles* you're as sick as heck and you're not in bed. You are not fine in the least. If you're not going to sleep at least rest so you can get the pain out of your shoulders.

* * *

><p>I thought about it for a moment, "I'm not sure, maybe they are dead and he was caught and brought here." <em>"I hope I'm right…I really do…and what was with that old man and the way he looked at Yugi?"<em>

After the meeting, I leaned forward in my chair and placed my head in my hands.

"_Too much has happened as of late. First, I lost my parents to assassins. Then Yami got kidnapped while pregnant. And last of all, we lost our son to an illness."_

My thoughts shifted to our little gift. The baby neko Yugi had brought a smile to Yami so easily when I couldn't. I felt the beginning of smile adorning my face, _"He's such a cute baby…I wonder how old he is."_ I sighed and stood up, walking out of the throne room. I stepped into my chambers and found Yami asleep. Yugi was in the crib, looking up at me with curious eyes.

"Mew."

I smiled and picked him up and out of the crib. I looked down at him, he was somewhat filthy, "Looks like someone needs a bath."

Yugi purred quietly as I placed him on my hip.

I walked over towards my dresser and pulled out a small outfit for Yugi and one for myself as well. I walked into the bathroom, setting little Yugi on the ground. I stripped and stepped into the already prepared warm water. I looked over at Yugi who was sitting on the floor with a confused look on his face.

He frowned and crawled over towards the water, patting at it with a small hand, "Mew?"

I chuckled when he look at me confused. I stripped him down to pale skin and picked him up, sitting with him in lap.

He instantly clung to my chest, obviously disliking the water.

I grabbed the soap, "It's alright, little one." I started washing him until he smelled of lavender and vanilla. I washed his hair which he seemed to enjoy. "You like that, don't you, little one?"

I heard him purr and I started, "I'll just take that as a yes." After becoming squeaky clean, I changed clothes and dressed Yugi. They fit perfectly, _"Cute."_

Yugi stood up and walked back into the bedroom, his hands out before him.

I sat on a chair and watched him. He crawled under the bed and I got on my hands and knees, looking under it for him. He was playing with a small ball.

He rolled it out from underneath the bed and chased after it.

I got up and dusted myself off. Sitting back on the chair, I watched Yugi play with the ball. It held his attention for a good ten minutes before Yugi's gaze fell to his tail as it moved.

His head snapped towards his tail and it flicked again. He tried to grab it but it kept moving. He got up on all fours and started running around in circles trying to catch the purple tip of his black tail.

I couldn't help but to laugh, "Oh my ra, little one, you are too funny." I wiped away a small stray tear that had slipped from my sealed eyelids.

Yugi stopped running and looked up at me, his head cocked to the side. "Mew?" he walked towards me and climbed up onto my lap. He patted my cheek just were my tear had flooded. Yugi's ears lay flat and I frowned, slightly confused. He reached up as far as he could stretch and playfully nuzzled my neck.

My features softened to a gentle tone and thought, _"He thought I was crying."_ I patted his back, "I'm alright, little one."

* * *

><p>I felt his strong arms wrap around me in a hug and he told me he was fine. I pulled away from him and looked at his face, <em>"He looks severely familiar…oh well…"<em> I sat on his lap and looked up at his hair, patting at one of his blond bangs.

"What are you doing, little one?" He asked softly.

I smiled, _**"Having fun."**_ "Mew."

He shook his head, "You are silly, little one." He scratched behind my ears which only triggered a rumbling purr from my throat and my eyes to drop, _"Ra, it feels so good…"_

I heard a noise from the bed I glanced over through half lidded eyes to see the tanned male's mate, _**"You're awake."**_ "Mew."

The pale human looked at me and smiled sleepily. I crawled off the other's lap and over to the bed. I stood on my tiptoes, looking over the edge of the bed with no luck of getting up. _"I hate being small."_ I looked up at the one on the bed, "Mew?"

He chuckled humorously and picked me up, setting me on the bed by him. I felt myself sink into the mattress slightly and I looked around, moving over to a different spot only to sink again. _"This sinking is quite annoying."_

I heard footsteps coming over and the tanned human sat on the bed beside his paler mate, "You don't like the sinking very much, do you?"

"_**Not at all. That is an affirmative."**_ "Mew." The two mates chuckled and I pouted. I saw something move underneath the covers at the end of the bed. As it moved a second time, I pounced on it but it escaped me. I blinked, _"That's odd."_ I found it and pounced again only to hit the tanned man on the head with my own, much harder than even I could imagine my little boy could produce such a force. "Nyaaaah~" _**"That smarts."**_ I whimpered as I fell back onto the bed, I felt tears explode from my eyes and I hiccupped as I felt larger arms wrap around me. I looked up to see that it was the paler of the duo that was holding me.

* * *

><p>Wrapping my arms around Yugi, I held him to my chest, "Shush, little one, you're okay." I patted his back soothingly and placed my hand under his chin, gently making him look up at me.<p>

Yugi reluctantly brought his watery purple gaze to mine and I wiped away his tears with my thumb.

I smiled, "It's alright, baby boy. No need to cry anymore. I know it hurt, since he still has his crown on." I looked up at Atem, "Isn't that right?"

Atem slightly bowed his head and nodded, "I'm sorry, Yugi."

"Mew." Yugi had gotten out of my hold and was crawling towards Atem, hugging his waist to the best of his capabilities.

"I guess this means you forgive me," Atem stated slowly, looking down at the kitten.

Yugi let him go and smiled, patting at one of his blond bangs, "Mew."

Someone knocked on the door and Atem called, "Come in."

The door opened and Seth walked in, "Atem, I have news that I'm sure you will not like to hear. Lord Wong and his daughter will be coming over from China for what reason I'm not clear on."

I looked at Atem, who looked at me, then we both looked down at Yugi who had just curled up in his lap. I returned my gaze to Atem, my eyes portraying the fear that ran down my spine, "This isn't going to end well." I sadly lifted Yugi and held him to my chest protectively, _"I won't lose another, not this time."_

Atem looked at me, his own sorrow present, "Thank you cousin, you may go."

Seth left without another word; he must have been too tired.

I looked down at Yugi and laid down on the bed on my side, curling myself around Yugi.

Atem got under the covers and wrapped his arms around me and Yugi.

"It's alright, everything is going to be okay. I promise, nothing will take you or Yugi away from me again." He softly rubbed my arms soothingly.

As soon as I heard the news of Lord Wong's journey, I knew it wasn't going to be good, even if it was just worry for Yami's sake. I watched Yami fall asleep and frowned, "I will not let our family get torn apart. Never again." The promise was more to myself this time.

Placing a magic spell around the sleeping chambers, I turned off the oil lamp and laid down. I closed my eyes and felt a small body settle down on my chest. I opened my eyes to see that Yugi had curled up on me purring in his sleep. I smiled sadly at him _"What exactly happened to your family, little one?"_ I fell asleep, my thoughts ruined for the night.

* * *

><p><strong>Joy:<strong> I'm sorry about this. It's basically the same as my other one but I didn't like the way I wrote it. And please if you have any ideas on how to do chapter six (based on the other version of this on my profile) I would love to hear suggestions. I will see about writing up chapter six tonight. I have a chapter six but I don't like it...


	3. The Puzzle Begins

**Joy:** Okie, welcome back to Chapter 3. I am still having trouble with chapter 6...

**Arzania: **Do you want her to update past six? Then hand in some ideas.

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Beware. Yugi, a grave threat is to arise very soon."<strong>_ Yugi looked up at his mother's cat form and she continued sinisterly, _**"Kitten, promise me. You will keep those you love safe."**_

Yugi gave a slow nod, knowing just how much this time could go wrong, _**"Mother, I have every intention and precaution to keep them safe. I will let no one tear them apart from me as they did you."**_He sighed, his own heart heavy, _**"Do help me, mother. I want to ease their pain—cease the sorrow in their hearts."**_

His mother gave a sorrowful smile, _**"My lovely, lovely boy, you have already started to heal their sorrows. Their pain will be etched into nothingness, that I can tell you. Seek and you shall find what you are looking for—the key to this puzzle is within you."**_ Her soft words echoed as she slipped away into the afterworld.

In her place stood her mate, Yugi's father, _**"My cherished son, you will save a plenty of time if you obtain your love. Let me bestow onto you a gift that will be both a blessing and a curse."**_

Yugi was slightly confused, _**"I will find my love and I will take this gift. What does this gift mean, father?"**_

"_**I will tell you in due time, due time. You have a puzzle laid out before you, how will you solve it?"**_ He as well disappeared within moments of his words being spoken.

* * *

><p>I woke to a light weight on my chest, so light it didn't constrict my breathing in any way. I opened my blurry eyes and blinked the sleep away find a curled up Yugi sleeping soundly on my chest. I looked over at Yami who was presently curled up against my side.<p>

"_Too cute."_

I felt Yugi shift on my chest and I looked at him to see he was sitting up, rubbing his eyes with a ginormous yawn, "Nyaaah~"

I chuckled at him, he was too cute for words, "Good morning, little one, how was your sleep."

He looked at me and purred as he nuzzled my neck. I sat up slightly and he stared at my ear hungrily before he lunged and pulled it into his mouth, sucking diligently.

"What are you doing?" I asked, thoroughly surprised. I attempted to remove my ear from his mouth but he growled and gripped my clothes with his hands and toes. I shook Yami, "Wake up. Yami, please wake up. I don't want my ear devoured by Yugi."

Yami slowly propped up on his elbows and looked at me. He looked at Yugi who was now dangling from my ear and he laughed.

I exclaimed, "It's not funny!"

"He's hungry, Atè. Besides, he's not even a year old yet." I blinked and looked at Yami. _"Well that answers one of my questions."_

Yami yawned and stretched. He got out of bed, "I'm going to get one of the servants to get a bottle of milk." He walked to the door and opened it. One of servants came over and Yami returned to the bed after he closed the door. He sat down beside me and smiled, reaching out to rub Yugi's ears.

Yugi started to purr.

"This is too cute," Yami whispered as he let go of Yugi's ears.

Yugi let go of my ear and whined softly. He looked at Yami who had an innocent look on his face. Yugi got off my lap as I massaged my ear to get the feeling back.

Yugi plopped down in Yami's lap, "Mew." His ears flicked towards the door just seconds before a knock was heard, "Mew?"

I chuckled, "Come in."

The door opened and the servant bowed, "Pharaoh, I have warm milk." The young woman held the bottle out slightly.

I smiled, "Thank you. Please bring it here and you may go." I spoke with a mild gentleness so I did not scare her.

She walked over and handed me the bottle but before she could go, Yugi crawled over to her and placed his ear to her stomach, gently patting it with a soft tenderness so sweet I was completely shocked.

The servant tensed from what I could tell, "Mew?" Yugi looked up at her with a smile, nuzzling her stomach lovingly, "Mew."

I looked up at the girl who was standing there, tense and shaking slightly in fear, "Excuse me but are you carrying by any chance and look at me when you answer."

I felt the woman's tension rise and I wondered what was wrong. Her head snapped up to look at Papa, "Yes, Pharaoh, I am carrying."

* * *

><p>Papa smiled, "What is your name?"<p>

She answered, the tension easing away a little, "My name is Anzu."

Papa looked at me as I continued to nuzzle Anzu's unborn baby and purr.

She petted my hair, "Well aren't you cute."

Papa lifted me up and handed me to Mama, "Here you go."

Mama handed me the bottle and I hungrily gripped his hand, starting to eat.

I saw Papa chuckle out of my eye and he looked at Anzu, "Until your child is born, I would like you to be our personal servant. While Yami and I are away, I wish for you to care for him." His tone was soft, "It is to protect you from any harm that may come to you or your baby. You are to serve only us there, no one else; if anyone says otherwise, tell them no. Is that clear?"

Anzu nodded, "Yes, Pharaoh."

Mama pointed at a door on the other side of the room while holding me up with the other, "That will be your room from now on. Call by our names when we are along, the titles are annoying."

I finished the milk and handed the empty bottle to Mama with a look of distaste in my eyes, _**"Done."**_ "Mew." I whined as I tried to get off the bed. I whined again and Papa turned to me.

"Yugi, what's wrong?" I looked up at Papa and stood up, my legs shaking slightly.

Papa and Mama watches as Anzu lifted me up, "He has to go potty."

She carried me out of the room but Papa wasn't out of earshot yet, "I'm going to go with Mother's Intuition." I saw Mama nod in agreement out of the corner of my eye.

* * *

><p>I looked over at the bathroom as Anzu came out with Yugi in her arms, a smile on his face as he patted his long hair. Anzu set him on the bed and walked out to get our breakfast.<p>

Yugi sat on the bed, looking at the door with flat ears, "Mew?" He looked up at us with a sad and confused look.

Yami picked him up and set him on his lap, "She went to get us some food, she'll be back soon."

I watched as Yugi's left ear perked up, leaving the right limp.

Yugi looked at me and pounced on my chest without a warning. "Mew!" Yugi darted off to the other side of the bed and crouched down only to pounce on me again.

I gently pinned him to the bed with one arm and let him nibble and try clawing on it. I moved my arm a little and he growled, "Grrr."

I chucked as Yami said, "You're so silly." He tugged Yugi's ear playfully and Yugi's head snapped at Yami.

Yugi still held onto my arm but he swiftly let go in favor of pouncing on Yami and nibbling on his hand fingers.

The door opened again and Anzu walked in carrying a tray of foo, "I will be in the servant's quarters if you need me." With that she turned and left again.

Yugi stared at the tray, looking at his reflection. He stuck out his little pink tongue and pinned his ears to his head, "Nyaaah~" Yami and I watched Yugi play with the tray while we ate.

A few moments after we had finished, Seth burst through the doors, "Lord Wong is here as is his daughter."

* * *

><p><strong>Nazura: <strong>Do you really want a sixth chapter anytime soon?

**Joy:** Ra, it's fine. They obviously don't so don't bother.

**Arzania:** Well if they do, they need to submit an idea.


	4. Will Yugi cause a war?

**Joy**:I advise you listen to me...But no one reads this...So I'll just make it fast. I may not be finishing Hold me Together. I have zero, nada, zilch ideas for it. I'm stuck and since no one has even attempted to tell me what they want to happen, then I may just remove it all as I have no ideas whatsoever.

* * *

><p>Mama pulled me tightly to his chest and Papa growled, "Why did she have to come?"<p>

Seth shook his head, "I am not certain, but whatever it is, it can't be good…"

I looked up at Mama, _**"What's so bad about a girl, Mama?"**_ "Mew?" I felt Mama tighten his hold.

"Whatever she brings on, we will stop it before it gets out of hand." Papa agreed with Mama and stood up to change. Mama set me down on the bed and stood up.

I looked at Seth, _**"What in Ra's name is going on?"**_ "Mew?"

Seth looked over at me and sighed, "I can't understand you, kitten."

I frowned and crawled over to the edge of the bed and looked over it. I moved towards one of the many pillows and threw it at the ground with a soft _**[plop]**_. I jumped off the bed and onto the pillow. I turned to Seth and saw that his mouth was open in shock.

"What's wrong, Seth?" Papa asked as he came from the bathroom.

Mama came out from behind Papa, "Yugi, how did you get off the bed? I am sure I placed you on the bed." Mama walked towards me and knelt to pick me up.

Seth was reporting what I had done and both Papa and Mama looked at me.

Papa stated to the others agreement, "You're smaller than you let on."

I climbed into Mama's arms and nuzzled his cheek, _**"Mama."**_"Mew."

"I'll change Yugi and meet you in the throne room," Mama kissed Papa.

Papa nodded and kissed me and Yami on the forehead before walking out after Seth.

"_**Papa?" **_"Mew?" I looked at Mama then back at the door, _**"Where's Papa going, Mama?"**_ "Nyaaah~?"

Mama looked at me, "Don't worry, we're going to see Atem in a minute as soon as I change you."

My ear flicked towards Mama and I turned.

He chuckled and set me on the bed, then went over to the dresser. Pulling out a small outfit, he said to himself, "Here we go." The outfit was just like Papa's just smaller, much smaller, and without the cape. Mama himself was wearing one too but it was black and the cape was red.

Mama change my clothes and stepped back, "Aww! You look cute!" My right ear flopped down and I looked up at him.

* * *

><p>I sat on the throne, waiting for Yami and Yugi. Vivian was standing beside her father with lust in her eyes and what I knew she thought was a sexy smile. <em>"Oh, I am so going to be sick."<em> I sighed and sat with an emotionless mask placed across my face. The doors opened to reveal Yami and a very happy Yugi. I chuckled as Yugi struggled to get out of Yami's arms.

Yami smiled and looked at me. I nodded and he gently set Yugi on the ground.

Yugi looked up at me and ran as fast as his little legs could carry him. Yugi made I it to me and wrapped his legs around my legs, letting out a purr.

I looked down at Yugi and felt my mask melt away as I picked him up and sat him in my lap.

Yami gracefully walked over to me and sat down on the throne beside mine.

Yugi purred as he leaned against me.

I looked up at Vivian and my mask remade itself. She was beyond pissed, hatred burned in her eyes as she looked at Yugi and I subconsciously pulled him closer. I looked at Yami and saw the same thought rush through his mind, _"This is not going to end well. I promise on Ra's light that I will protect you."_ We both looked down at our new found son.

* * *

><p>I looked around the room and saw a weird looking woman and man. Mother's words rang in my head, <em><strong>"Kitten, promise me. You will keep those you love safe."<strong>_ I could sense the woman was no good and my hair and tail sparked and stood on end.

_**[Hiss]**_

Mama and Papa stared at me in shock. Papa followed my gaze to the lady, she looked almost scared.

The man looked puzzled, "Is there something wrong with your pet?"

Mama's head snapped over at him, "Yugi is not a _**pet**_ he is our _**son**_." Mama glared at him and he took a step back.

The man stated, "My grave apologies. I meant no disrespect, I am truly sorry."

I growled at the woman again and clung to Papa, _**"My Papa, my Mama."**_ "Mew, mew."

Papa gently began to pet my hair and I started to calm down but I growled every now and then at her. Papa looked at the visitors, "What brings you here from China?"

"I am here to offer a peace treaty, to join you as an ally," the man spoke with an official tone.

* * *

><p>"<em>That little bastard is taking <em>_**my **__Atem and Yami's attention away."_ I suppressed a growl of my own at the thing in **my** Atem's arms. _"He __**will**__ be eliminated. No one takes away what is __**mine**__." _When **my** Yami had taken offence to daddy's comment, I taken aback but said nothing. _"Soon to be a pleasure slave for the Romans."_

* * *

><p>Atem had been petting Yugi's hair to calm him down from his fit.<p>

Yugi was still growling here and there, his tail still a tad bit puffy and his hair bristling slightly but he seemed to be calming slowly.

I was still offended that Lord Wong had called my precious baby a _**"Pet"**_ of all things.

Atem looked down at Lord Wong with a steel gaze, "You know as well as I that you and your people are not welcome here." His voice was chipped and cold, obviously unhappy with the visit.

Lord Wong nodded, "That is why I am here. I wish to stop a war before it begins. I do not wish blood to spill on either land or taint it with war and bloodshed."

Atem showed no emotion in his face, "It will be done, but once that treaty is signed, you will leave." Atem looked up at the high priest, Seth, "Have the treaty made and done within two weeks, no later."

We both looked down at Yugi who was still glaring at Vivian, a growl slipped past his lips.

Atem looked up from him and at Vivian, "Princess Vivian," he held no emotion but cold leadership in his forced voice.

Vivian looked up at Atem, her own eyes portraying the horribly hidden lust she felt, "Yes, my Pharaoh?"

"Do **not**, and I repeat, do **not** go _anywhere_ near my son. Should you do so, you will be killed, it that understood?" Atem's voice was so deep and dark that even I shuddered.

Vivian visibly flinched and spoke shortly, "Yes, my Pharaoh, I understand completely."

I could see the utter hatred in her glare that she settled on Yugi.

Atem then commanded, "This meeting has come to an end, leave. All of you."

* * *

><p>The only ones who remained were myself, Yami, Yugi and Atem.<p>

Atem leaned back into his throne and closed his eyes, letting out a sigh.

Yami took Atem's hand in his and asked, "Love, are you alright?" He kissed Atem's hand softly.

Atem smiled at his lover, "I am fine. I simply wish this would end."

Yami nodded in thorough agreement, "I understand."

I walked up to the three, "Cousin, may I make a suggestion?"

Atem and Yami looked at me, "Of course, Seth."

"Don't leave Yugi unattended, I fear as though Vivian might do something that will end up hurting you through him," my reply was slow and steady.

Yami looked at me with a frown, "You mean frame Yugi to make it so he hurt her. I mean he would, moments ago is definite proof." He was referring to Yugi's hiss at the bitch.

I nodded, "Yes and this is why it could cause a war between kingdoms. That is completely unnecessary."

Yami looked at Yugi who had calmed down and was now exploring the throne room. He asked, "Why do I have a bad feeling that something will happen?"

* * *

><p><strong>Joy:<strong> Well, no ideas so after I finish rewriting the next chapter. You may not hear from me on this story again.


	5. Human or Cat?

**Joy:** Again. I must say no one really reads the entire thing, do they? If you actually read this go back and read the top and bottom to the previous chapter. Ha, like you will. NO ONE EVEN READS THIS SO WHY DO I WASTE MY TIME.

* * *

><p>I slowly walked around the room, my right ear standing tall while my other lay limp against my head. My tail swayed back and forth every once in a while as I was content. I walked around a pilled in the room and came back around. I blinked a frown on my face, <em><strong>"What in the world? How did that ensue?"<strong>_ "Mew?" I looked up at Mama and Papa. Letting a happy smile burst against my lips, I ran over towards them. I made it up the stairs with slight difficulty. I walked up before Mama and panted, "Mama." I looked up at him with a smile and climbed into his lap.

Mama's eyes were wide, his mouth opened in shock. Papa was openly surprised, his features stunned in shock. Seth on the other hand looked like he was about to pass out from laughter.

Mama looked down at me, "What did you just say?"

I looked up at Mama with a smile and nuzzled his stomach, "Mama, Mama, Mama." I repeated myself again and again as I pressed my cheek onto his stomach and purred as I rubbed up against his belly. Mama's eyes shone with unshed tears. He picked me up and hugged me. I hugged Mama with my small arms and let go just as he did.

Papa looked like he was about to tear up too.

Seth stopped laughing, "I left Jono with Seto, I'm going to go." He proceeded to leave the throne room.

I felt proud of myself, "Mama." I purred and looked up at Papa, holding out my hands in the universal sign of wanting to be picked up. "Papa." Papa's eyes widened as did Mama's and my ears flattened against my head, I did something wrong again.

Papa smiled and lifted me up, "Little one, you and only you can call me that." He hugged me and buried his face in my hair, "Our little boy."

Mama got up from his chair. Papa looked up at Mama who responded, "I'm not staying here all day, why don't the three of us go to the private gardens?" He plucked me from Papa's arms and began walking away.

Papa sat on his throne for a moment and watched us.

Mama turned to look at Papa, "Atè, are you coming or not?"

Papa chuckled and nodded, moving towards us. He wrapped an arm around Mama's waist and kissed him, "Of course, let's go."

* * *

><p>Once My Atem had ordered everyone out, I had gone straight to the public gardens to think of a way to get rid of the pale cat-boy. I sat on a stone bench with my arms crossed and a pout on my lips, "That stupid little brat. He stole away what was rightfully mine." I growled darkly, "He will pay."<p>

"I can do that for you, my Dear." A voice surprised me from behind.

I turned to see a man in a black coat. He stood at five foot seven.

"Do what for me?" I asked my interests slightly peaked.

The man chuckled darkly, "To kill of that infestation, like all the others."

I ignored the last few words, "That brat needs to go, I'll take you up on your offer."

He chuckled again, "Come with me and we will come up with a plan, my Dear."

"Let's." I practically purred as I thought of all the ways to kill of the neko.

* * *

><p>Yami and I reached the private gardens and set Yugi on the ground. He was off as soon as we let him go which caused us to chuckle softly.<p>

We sat down on the bench, Yami sat next to me. I held onto his waist.

He placed his head on my shoulder and watched Yugi chase a butterfly around the gardens.

I watched Yugi in amusement.

The small boy stopped chasing the butterfly and looked at the flowers around him. He sat down and looked at them, gently touching them.

"You know for a baby, he is smart and yet so gentle." I noted out loud.

Yami smiled, "I think he will make a wonderful Pharaoh, don't you?"

I chuckled, agreeing, "Yes, he will." The next thing I knew, we were looking for Yugi but he was nowhere to be found.

* * *

><p>I sniffed the air, that sweet scent was flooding my nose. I followed the scent I had caught and walked into the palace. I walked down the hall and took a few turns. The scent was getting stronger and stronger.<p>

Ending up at two double doors, I pushed the open one slowly so it opened up just enough to let me through. I looked around. There was a large concrete table with a white silk blanket on it. Under the blanket there was a small lump my size. I climbed up onto the table and moved the blanket.

I was slightly shocked, the face was almost identical to mine, only tanned and slightly bigger. I looked at the boy and noticed he wasn't moving at all. He wasn't breathing either. I looked at him and noticed he was slightly blue in the cheeks and lips. I flattened my ears to his chest, no heartbeat, _"Just like mother."_

"_Maybe I could give him one of my lives. I have nine of them. I hope he won't mind. He would be connected to me mind, body and soul."_ I looked at the bigger me and opened his mouth with my hands. I hovered my own mouth over his and closed my eyes.

"_**My cherished son, you will save a plenty of time if you obtain your love. Let me bestow onto you a gift that will be both a blessing and a curse."**_ My father's words rang through my head.

"_So that's what he meant."_ I sat back and kissed the boy on his forehead. I saw his chest move up and down. I was so into watching him that I didn't hear the footsteps coming towards us.

I looked at the boy and saw his eyes flicker open. I gazed into his eyes, there were beautiful much like my own but with a wild touch of crimson.

He sat up and looked around for a minute, then his eyes graced my presence. He blinked, then frowned slightly.

I felt my tail flicker and I heard a gasp at the door. I snapped my head over to see Mama and Papa standing there, tears flooding their eyes.

They both walked towards us and Mama took him tightly in his arms, bursting into tears.

Papa held them both.

I felt my chest tighten even with seeing them altogether again. _"I see. That boy was their baby. Unlike me. I need to call on Mother and Father."_ I jumped down from the table, landing perfectly on my feet. I walked to the door and looked back, they were smiling. I bolted from the room, my chest tightening even further, the farther I ran away. I returned to the gardens and dove under the prickly rose bush. I curled into a ball and cried.

"_I miss Mama Papa."_ I hiccupped and rubbed my face to rid the falling tears. _"They just won't be finished. I want to go home—the one that was ripped from me. But alas, Mother and Father are dead so there is no point in returning there."_

I heard a voice calling for me. I knew who it was. Pa-Atem. I curled up tighter and laid there. I didn't want to move. I sniffled and more tears fell.

The footsteps stopped in front of the rose bush. Atem was looking at me. His smile was gone. It was replaced by a fear.

He reached out and took hold of me.

I couldn't fight him, on one hand I didn't want to and on the other hand I just couldn't fight his force. I let him drag me from the bushes but I didn't look at him.

He stood up and hugged me to his chest, "Yugi, I am so sorry." I simply let the tears fall. He continued in the same hushed whisper, "Thank you, little one. For bringing him back. At least you have a brother."

I looked up at him slowly, "Pa…pa?"

"Yes, I'm still Papa and Yami is still Mama. We will always love you, Yugi. You are our son as wll." He kissed my forehead and chuckled, "We should get back to Yami. He was freaking out that you were gone. He almost dropped Heba."

"_**Ok." **_"Mew." I felt Papa pet my hair and I started to purr.

Papa opened his chamber doors.

I looked at Mama who was pacing the floor. Heba was on the bed playing with a ball. "Mama," my voice was quiet.

Mama's head snapped towards me and suddenly I was ripped out of Papa's arms and crushed against Mama's chest.

"_**Your hugs hurt, Mama."**_"Nyaa~ Mama." I tried to get loose, my breathing placed on pause as his hugs were going to be the death of me yet.

"Mommy, he says your hugs hurt."

Mama loosened his grip on me and I took in sweet, oh, sweet oxygen.

Mama and Papa looked at Heba who was looking at me with a small smile adorning his lips.

I purred slowly, _**"Hello."**_"Mew."

Heba gave a low giggle and my heart fluttered, "Hello, Yugi."

I purred and turned to Papa when he spoke, "You can understand him, Heba?" Papa looked from me to Heba and back again.

Heba nodded, "Yes. I'm not entirely sure as to why but maybe the life he gave me?" He paused, "And maybe that is why I can talk like this for a one year old."

"_**You are right. I gave you a part of my soul so that you may live. We are one soul, mind and body now."**_ I spoke through the newly formed link.

Heba turned to me and asked, "So I have your intelligence?"

I nodded slowly.

"But how did you bring me back to life and why can't you talk like me?"

Mama and Papa set me down next to Heba and Mama asked, "What is he saying, Heba?"

Papa was frowning.

Heba told them everything I had said so far.

They nodded and Papa looked perplexed. Mama looked at me with a smile.

I looked at Heba, _**"I am not sure. I suppose it's a gift from my Father. I let myself relinquish control of my body. To answer your second question, I cannot speak such as yourself because I am younger than you. My vocal cords can only pronounce basic words like Mama, Papa."**_

Heba repeated my words and Papa looked at me with a frown, "Then just how old are you?"

I blinked almost confused, _**"Human or Cat terms?"**_

* * *

><p><strong>Joy:<strong> Yes, I'm pissed off. Yes, I'm about to delete this entire story. Yes, I haven't any ideas. So no, this will not be updated for a long time. Or until I come up with a sixth chapter. Don't blame me. THIS ISN'T EVEN MY STORY. I'm rewriting BadBlackCatXV's A Place in My Heart. So don't get pissed at me. I'm just not going to do anything. I'm deleting my other story that matches this one. So let's see how long I wait before tossing this one out the window too.


	6. They are what?

**Joy:** This update is for Fire Drastar. I thank you so much. If it weren't for you this story would have gone on hold like the other one. You don't know how thankful I am for your idea. It's a little different but I hope you like. I'm going to be working on the seventh chapter so besides what happens at the palace, I am going to also show you what happens with the children.

* * *

><p>Seth stepped into the room, "Atem." He wasn't sure how his Pharaoh would take to hearing his son's body had disappeared. He took a look at the bed before turning back to the door. He did a double take, then a third, and a fourth before he openly stared at the bed, "Wait…why are there two Yugi's?" He looked closer, eyes wide in shock, "Why is Heba moving?"<p>

Atem gave a low chuckle as the two children on the bed giggled.

Yami placed his hand on Yugi's head, "He brought Heba back."

Seth blinked and stared. He blinked again and nodded, deciding to believe whatever it was he was saying, "Okay. If Yugi brought him back then how did he do that?"

Yugi looked at Heba and his older copy looked at Seth, "It's something his father gave him. A gift."

Seth couldn't believe his ears. He stared at the speaking boy, "Did Heba just talk?"

Atem chuckled, "Yes. Heba spoke. Another gift from Yugi."

Yugi chattered away to Heba who in turn spoke, "Yugi is physically six months old but mentally he is around two years old."

Yami looked at Seth, "We'll be heading down to the lounge, why don't Seto and Jono join yourself and us down there?"

Seth shrugged, "It'll come as a shock to them but sure." He made a swift exit to clear his mind and find his husbands.

Yami lifted Yugi and Atem lifted Heba. The family of four walked down to the lounge.

Once Yugi and Heba were settled in the lounge area and Yami was sitting on a couch, Seth opened the door again with two males behind him.

Jono was practically instantly beside the two children, looking at both their faces, tilting Heba's head this way and that before doing the same to Yugi.

Heba giggled, "Jono, we are different you know."

Jono sat frozen, even if Seth had told him that Heba could talk, he was still a little shocked. After a moment, Jono almost smothered Heba in a huge hug and set him down again after Heba puffed and pushed to get air back in his lungs.

Seto rolled his eyes, "Jono, he is a baby. You can't be giving a child bear hugs."

Jono glared at Seto, "Leave me alone. I'll hug him if I want to."

Seth stood between the two, "Jono, he was saying if you hug Heba too hard you'll suffocate him. Seto, you could have said that nicer."

Seto and Jono glared at each other before sitting down on either side of Seth who sweat dropped and crossed his arms.

Atem sat down beside Yami and chuckled at Seth, "And you put up a face identical to Seto when in court yet act like the true child between those two."

Seth barked back, "Can I help it? These two would argue all day if I didn't put a stop to it."

Heba moved away from the three men and Yugi moved after him, skeptical of the two men that had joined Seth.

Yami looked at Seto, "You two were like twins until Jono came along." He chuckled and looked at Jono, "You made them stand out individually. Seth the kinder and Seto the stricter."

Jono smirked at Yami and looked down at the two babies. Heba was sitting beside Yugi, his eyes on Yugi's tail. Jono barked out laughing when Heba grabbed Yugi's tail. The unsuspecting Yugi had jumped and squeaked.

Yugi glared at Heba and tried to move his tail out of Heba's hand.

Heba gave a smirk so similar to Atem's, "Oh no you don't. I'm playing with that."

Yugi looked at him with wide eyes and he stuttered away at Heba, _**"Heba, that is MY tail."**_ "Mew, mew, mew."

Heba shrugged, "So? I want to play with it. It looks fun."

Yugi squeaked when Heba tugged his tail. He glared at Heba again and grabbed his own tail, starting a tug of war between the two.

Atem was laughing and barely sitting up straight.

Yami chuckled up a storm and leaned back on the couch, regaining his composure.

Yugi let his tail go and tried glaring unsuccessfully at Heba. He frowned, _**"Heba. My tail is not a toy. Will you please let it go?"**_

Heba chuckled, "How do you know whether it's a toy or not? I mean it's doing the job perfectly."

The two children started a mild squabble which had all the adults laughing, even the disagreeable Seto.

A knock on the door silenced all laughter.

"Come in." Atem called over the hushed silence. Heba and Yugi were rolling over and pushing at each other. Mainly Heba trying to grab Yugi's tail again after Yugi had managed to get it out of Heba's hands.

The door opened and Anzu gave a small bow, "Pharaoh, Lord Wong's daughter is searching for you—"

She was cut off by Vivian's signature screech, "Atem, Yami."

Heba and Yugi stopped all movement at her voice. Yugi's tail fluffed out much to Heba's awareness. Heba kept an eye on Yugi's tail so he could grab it at the first chance.

Yugi looked at the door and huffed under his breath, _**"That woman is no good."**_

Atem groaned and fixed his face up to be emotionless once again.

Vivian pushed past Anzu, nearly shoving the pregnant servant to the floor and beamed at the two she had been searching the entire palace for. Her eyes instantly darkened at seeing two children on the floor. She hissed to herself, careful to mask her thoughts, _"How'd the brat multiply?"_ Out loud, she asked, "Atem, where'd the second baby come from?"

Anzu steadied herself, a hand on her stomach, and bowed to Atem and Yami before making an exit after she deemed herself unnecessary for the events about to unfold.

Atem glared at her, "You are to call me by title, Princess Vivian. And Heba is our first born son."

Vivian didn't let the first part take root in her mind, "But there was only one earlier."

Atem glared and lifted Yugi, "You do not need to meddle in my affairs, Princess."

Yami lifted Heba and the two bid Seto, Seth and Jono a good bye before walking past Vivian towards their chambers.

Vivian had been scolded the last time she had been in Egypt for going anywhere close to their chambers, the wing even. She held disappointment and hatred in her eyes; hatred for the children that the two men held in their arms.

The evening flew by quickly with no other attempts from Vivian.

Yami put Yugi and Heba to their crib and laid down in bed, falling into slumber quickly.

Atem's mind was still plagued by Yugi's past and why he wasn't with his parents. Atem laid on the bed, _"I can't just ask Yugi about his parents, that would be inconsiderate and cruel to bring up memories, he really shouldn't have to remember."_

* * *

><p>Yugi turned to his parents and curled up between them, his head resting on his mother's front paws, <em><strong>"Mother, I gave away one of my lives. Do you accept Heba?"<strong>_

His mother hushed him with a lick to his forehead, _**"Of course, my Kitten. I will always accept your decisions."**_

From the direction Yugi had come, a slightly bigger kitten came forward, _**"Wha-what am I doing here? What is 'here'?"**_ The larger version of Yugi smiled at the group of cats a little confused and a little shocked at seeing a cat that struck him as Yugi snuggled up between bigger cats.

Yugi instantly stood up and spun around to look at him, _**"Oh, Heba, you're here."**_

Heba looked at Yugi, his expression puzzled, _**"What is this place?"**_

Yugi smiled and walked over to him, _**"This is my…dream world, you can call it that. This is where I speak to my parents, grandfather and my caretaker. Everyone is dead except my caretaker. He is still alive somewhere looking for me. I haven't spoken to him in a while."**_

Heba nodded, _**"Now, why am I here?"**_

Yugi started to speak but his father shook his head, _**"Let me explain."**_

Both kittens sat down and looked at the older tom, _**"Heba, Yugi brought you back to life. You have already noticed that you can understand Yugi, can speak fully and speak to Yugi through thought. This is all because you're mind, body and soul are now connected, one."**_

Yugi licked his paw and ran it over his ear, _**"It also gives you the ability to find me wherever I am. You just have to think of it. Similar to the bond your parents have. We still have a long way to go and our link isn't fully sealed but it won't be for another few weeks."**_

Heba shivered slightly for seemingly no reason, _**"What's the sudden coldness about?"**_

Yugi closed his eyes and reopened them moments later, _**"It's begun."**_ He licked his father's front paw and then his mother's before turning away from the oasis, _**"Let's go, Heba."**_

* * *

><p>Yami woke up the next morning earlier than Atem and decided to let the tired Pharaoh sleep. That is until he looked over at the crib and saw neither child there. He stood up, trying to calm his racing heart. He walked over to the crib and placed his hands on the sheets, they were warm, they had just been moved. Yami's eyes watered and he stumbled over to the bed with the baby's purple silk blanket to his face. He cried into the silk.<p>

Atem woke to the bed slightly moving and someone crying. He opened his eyes and looked over at Yami. He sat up quickly and moved over to him, holding him in his arms, "What's wrong?"

Yami pointed at the crib, "They're both gone."

* * *

><p><strong>Joy:<strong> I have a question for all of you. Should the children be missing for a while or should they be found right off the bat? Either way this is just the first of maybe three attempts. I will need ideas on what the other attempts should be and how they are played out. Yes, Yugi's caretaker will be coming into the story in the next chapter. And yes, it is an Oc. I just couldn't resist. I'm sorry if I just ruined the entire story for you but I don't see how I could have Yami and Atem be the ones to find the children without them having the kidnappers taken into custody and trailed. Myself will be joining the story. Should Malik, Ryou, and Marik be in the story? I wouldn't mind if they are. I want your opinion though. I know who the bad guy is (Bakura) but i need to know if the other three should be in the story. And if Bakura should really be evil or if he is under an evil magic kind of thing. Which would make the story have a new twist. If Ryou is in the story then would he be able to tame Bakura and all that? And if Marik is in the story, is he Captain of Guards or on Bakura's side and evil or under evil magic? Would Ryou and Malik be in the story as good guy's or not in the story at all? If Marik is Captain of Guards then Malik will be married to him but if Marik is on Bakura's side then there will be at least one chapter in which they are killed or tamed (depending on whether Ryou and Malik are in the story or not)...I will also need to know if Honda should be Anzu's baby's father...


	7. Kazue

**Joy:** Here you go. Again for Fire Drastar. I love your ideas. Hehe. I'm in Ooolalala land. Okay. I'm sure this is a short chapter and it doesn't really hit all your nerves for reading entertainment. Kazue is a feminine name but I don't care. It's simply a nickname anyway. Kazue is going to be coming back again in the future, he may be one of the keys to solving the problem with Bakura but we don't know yet.

**Arzania:** We forgot to do the disclaimer and all that good stuff…But chapters 1-5 nothing belongs to Joy. 6,7 and the rest is all Joy's except the characters of course.

**Joy:** Anzu wasn't even in this chapter but that will be coming soon. And I'm not sure but this may not go beyond 15 chapters…I may not go any further. But if people keep on wanting more and have ideas for it then I will continue. This is a story for you, the readers. I am only taking your ideas and putting them to paper.

* * *

><p>Yugi woke up first in a dark room with only one source of light, the crack under the door. His cat like eyes automatically adjusted to the dark and he found Heba sleeping beside him. Yugi looked around, wondering just where he was. Turning his head, he quickly noticed that they were on a large stone table. Yugi's ears flicked to the door as footsteps descended stairs and down a short hall towards the door. When the door opened, Yugi had to slam his eyes shut to keep the blinding light out. Yugi opened his eyes again to come face to face with a strange man and white hair.<p>

The man barked, "You woke up, _little one._"

Yugi hissed, _**"No one calls me that but Heba, Papa and Mama."**_

The whitette looked at Yugi and chuckled darkly, lifting a knife from his side, "Time for you to die."

A woman's voice from outside the door called, the sound grating on Yugi's ears, "Hurry up, Bakura. Someone's going to come!"

The man, now named Bakura for a lack of anything else, looked behind him at the half closed door, "Be quiet, you bitch." He turned his head back to Yugi and then looked at Heba.

Another hiss made its way from Yugi's lips, _**"You are not touching Heba."**_

Heba woke up at Yugi's hiss and his eyes adjusted slowly to the lighting. He looked over at Bakura and stood up.

"You're both up. Good. I wanted you to see my face when you died." Bakura crept closer to the white table and lifted the knife to swipe at Yugi.

The knife clattered to the table as a hand grabbed Bakura's and nearly crushed his wrist just before he could hit the young neko.

* * *

><p>Yami had watering eyes and was covered in blanket from head to toe. He wouldn't leave the bed and Atem had to return to the throne room so Malik and Ryou were staying with Yami.<p>

Malik looked at Yami's form under the blankets and walked over with Ryou. They sat on opposite sides of Yami.

Ryou placed a hand on Yami's shoulder, "Yami, they will come back. Atem and the others are searching for them frantically. They will be found."

Malik nodded, "You do trust Atem right?"

"Yes. I trust him." Yami's voice was husky from crying and muffled from the blankets.

Malik gave a small smile, "Do you trust Atem to find Yugi and Heba?"

Yami poked his bed head out from under the blankets, his eyes red from crying, "…Yes. I know he'll find them."

Ryou smiled, "Don't give yourself a hard time. They'll be back before you know it."

Yami gave a skeptical nod and slowly emerged from the blankets, the baby's silk blanket clutched to his chest.

* * *

><p>Atem sat on his throne, his face depicting how tired he was and the morning wasn't even half through yet. He looked over at Seth, "How far have we gotten?"<p>

Seth shook his head, "Not very far." Looking at his scrolls, Seth spoke up, "We do know that whoever took the children must have some kind of magic or a casting set upon them."

Atem raised a tired eyebrow, "Why is that?"

Seth looked at his scrolls again before looking at Atem, "You always have a spell on your room so you know when someone enters. If the children were taken, how did the kidnappers get into your room?"

Atem's eyes widened, "They must have had magic to hide their presence."

Seth nodded, "And even then, very strong magic. Even my magic doesn't hide me completely from your room unless I try hard enough."

Atem nodded and looked over at the council, "Search for those that have magic—strong magic."

The council paused movements before continuing on their search.

Atem lifted a stack of papers marking the missing people that hadn't been reported dead yet. It was a surprisingly short stack. He worked through the stack when a few names struck him.

The doors to the throne room burst open and Marik stood there slightly out of breath but otherwise perfectly fine, "Pharaoh, Prince Heba and Yugi have returned. A young man has returned with them."

Atem didn't hear anything past _"Prince Heba and Yugi have returned"_ He was already up and out of his throne. He asked, "Where are they?"

A softer voice responded, "Right here."

Atem turned to look at the young man that held both children in his arms. Atem instantly asked, "Why aren't they awake? What happened them?"

The man shushed gently, "My Pharaoh, they just fell asleep moments ago. They are fine. The kidnapper did no harm to either of them, I made sure of that."

Atem calmed a little before asking skeptically, "Who are you?"

The short young man smiled and only said, "Kazue is my nickname."

Atem nodded a little and walked down to Kazue and the two children.

Kazue gently handed Heba over and held Yugi in both arms. He smiled down at the neko and brought him up so he could gently whisper, "Yugi, wake up. Come on, young one."

Yugi slowly woke up and meowed. He nuzzled Kazue's chest again and purred.

Atem was slightly confused at the action, "Who are you to him?"

Kazue slowly looked at him, "I am simply his caretaker. I watched him when he was a very young babe. He is a son to me and I have no reason to wish him harm."

Yugi looked up at Kazue, _**"I didn't get the chance, but where were you when everyone was killed?"**_

Kazue sadly looked at the young kitten, "I was with you. I may be able to protect myself and you from vicious fighters but not when there are many and they all retain magic."

Yugi's eyes widened, _**"What happened to you?"**_

It was then that Heba woke up and listened in on what they were saying as was Atem even though he could only hear Kazue's responses.

Kazue shook his head, "I will tell you when you are older. Your new mother must be worried sick. I must return to my husband."

Yugi and Heba both spoke at the same time,** "Don't go yet."**

Atem looked at Marik, "Tell Yami to come here."

Marik nodded and left the room to do as he was asked.

Yugi clung to Kazue's white shirt, _**"You just found me. You can't leave me again."**_

Kazue touched Yugi's hand with one of his and Yugi clung to his fingers instead. Kazue smiled a little, "I have to go. Kaede will be worried and you have a new family to take care of you. I am no more than your caretaker. I am afraid I have been replaced."

Yugi's eyes watered and tears slowly fell from his eyes, _**"But, Kazue, you are family to me. You are like my third father. I don't want to lose another family member."**_

Because of the link, Heba could feel the sorrow that had swept over Yugi.

Yami stepped in, his eyes puffy and red. He looked at Atem, surprised, "Heba!" He looked at Kazue, "Yugi!" Then he noticed that Yugi was crying and Heba looked like he was going to. "What's wrong?"

Heba looked at his mother and extended his hands. Yami took him and Heba slowly explained.

Yami looked at Atem, a questioning look in his reddened eyes.

Atem thought for a second, "Kazue, you could stay here."

"I'm afraid that isn't an option. I have an overprotective husband at home that will scold me for running off. I didn't tell him why it was so urgent." Kazue moved his hand away from Yugi's and wiped off his tears, "Young one, I don't want to part with you either but I can't just stay." He lifted Yugi up into the air and looked him in the eye, "Promise me, Yugi. Promise you won't forget me."

Yugi nodded and Kazue placed him in Atem's arms. Kazue smiled his eyes a little misty.

Atem frowned and spoke slowly, "Feel free to come for a visit at any time."

Kazue smiled, "Thank you, Pharaoh." He slowly turned and walked away.

Atem clutched the crying Yugi to him and excused himself from the throne room along with Yami and the two children.

* * *

><p><strong>Joy:<strong> It's a good bit short…Sorry…also, I'm doing a time skip in the next chapter. I may be making it like a good six months or maybe a year. Make it seem like the threats gone away…Then the second attempt happen…Does that suit everyone's needs okay?


	8. My Magic

**Joy:** Nothing really to report besides the fact that 8, 9 and 10 are super short. Super super short okay? I mean it.

* * *

><p>A good year later, nothing but growth and happiness had happened in the palace. Now Yugi looked like he was about four but spoke like a ten year old and Heba looked about five. Their speedy growth was surprising but Yugi's parents had only chuckled and said, <em><strong>"It's because you are so close to your bound mate."<strong>_ They had said no more than that.

Kazue had come to visit at least once a month if not twice. Yami had started to wonder just what Kazue did for a living and why he could calm Yugi down with a single touch or word.

"Heba, what are you doing?" Yugi's innocent voice was perplexed as he watched the older boy move his hands and twist them so they were encompassed in light.

Heba looked at him, "I'm seeing how far I can push my magic."

Yugi squeaked, "Yami specifically told you not to this morning."

Heba chuckled, "But it's boring around here not doing anything." He flexed his hands and a bright light exploded within his hand.

Yugi shut his eyes and walked over towards Heba, his hands out in front of him. He flicked his ears and followed Heba's breathing to find him, "What did Yami say about damaging the palace?"

Heba felt him touch his arm and he took hold of Yugi's hands, pulling him closer to him.

Both boys opened their eyes and looked around their room. The walls and the floor were charred beyond repair, the furniture, unsalvageable.

Yugi's eyes widened and he turned to Heba, "Look what you did."

Heba cheekily grinned and tugged Yugi to the door. Without a word, Heba pulled Yugi down the halls, his hand out behind him, magic totally destroying the halls as he walked. Luckily, Heba's magic wasn't powerful enough to harm people yet. The walls turned black and the floor gained a layer of black ash behind Heba's footsteps.

Yugi pulled his hand away from Heba, "Heba…I think you should stop now…when Yami and Atem find out you did this, they won't be happy."

Heba only shrugged and continued onward. He turned around a corner and continued down that hallway.

Yugi sighed and ran after him to attempt and stop him once again. By the time Yugi caught up with Heba again, three hallways were thoroughly destroyed and two guest rooms had been blown up.

Heba entered a third guest room and waved his hands. Wind burst through the window and wreaked havoc in the room. Heba directed the wind and soon the bed was a mess and everything else has halfway across the room from where it belonged.

Yugi shrieked when he stepped in, "Heba! Neither Yami nor Atem will be happy with you."

Heba shrugged and grabbed Yugi's hand, pulling him into another guest room. Heba raised his empty hand, water starting to fall from the ceiling.

Yugi lifted his own hand, attempting to use his magic to cancel Heba's only to cause a giant explosion, sending both young boys backwards and slamming them against a wall.

Heba stood up and hauled Yugi up, pulling him down another hall as that was the last room on that one.

Yami looked up at the sound of the explosion. He darted out of his room and down to the boys' room. He looked in the open door panic covered his face when he saw the completely charred room. He breathed, "Nothing's wrong. They're fine." Yami instantly returned to that day, the year before when the boys were taken.

He stepped into the room and looked around. Yami's eyes scanned the room. He found only two pairs of footsteps in the ashes and no additional presence in the room so he exited just as Atem came walking down the hallway.

Atem asked, "What was that?"

Yami shrugged, his panic still evident, "I don't know and the boys are gone."

Atem's eyes widened, "Gone?"

Yami nodded, "They're not in there and the room is charred black."

Ryou slowly walked up, "I think I know where Yugi and Heba are."

Atem looked at Ryou, "Oh? Where?"

"There have been sightings of them all over the palace leaving a trail of destruction and magic behind them."

Both older males stiffened and looked at each other. They nodded and took off running in search of their sons.

By then, Heba had utterly destroyed the Council's meeting room and was in the process of wreaking the room Vivian was staying in. She and her father had returned to review the alliance's terms.

Heba pulled Yugi out of her room once he was finished and he raced off towards another room halfway across the palace.

Passing through one of the entrance halls, Heba bumped into a taller form.

Kazue looked at Heba, "What are you two doing running around?"

Yugi took in a deep breath, "Heba's been destroying different parts of the palace. He's got a slight hang on his magic."

Heba grinned, "It's fun."

Kazue frowned, "Heba, there are consequences to destroying things. Especially parts of the palace."

Just then, Yami appeared down the hall with Atem just behind him. "Heba, Yugi, do not move a muscle."

Heba bounced backwards at the sound of his mother's tone of voice and he made to run in the opposite direction.

Kazue twisted and with one good sweep of his arm, caught Heba in what crook of his elbow and with the other, he grabbed Yugi's arm even though he knew the younger wouldn't run. He spoke soothingly, "Don't run, Prince Heba."

Heba hissed and pouted, "But, Kazu-ne~"

Kazue shook his head, "I'm sorry Prince Heba but your parents are here and they told you not to move. I am simply holding you in place so you don't take off again."

Yami and Atem made their way up to the three males. Yami's eyes had narrowed and he spoke slowly, "Yugi, Heba, you are both in big trouble."

Atem's eyes had darkened until they were stern and almost completely hard but they still held an ounce of emotion though it was slowly waning to the size of nonexistent. His words were not as dry as when he was in court but it was still emotionless, "We are going to have a very lengthy discussion on the destruction of other people's property."

* * *

><p><strong>Joy:<strong> I told you it was short...

Next chapter: Punishment


	9. Punishment

**Joy:** Extremely short. I think it's the shortest chapter yet...

* * *

><p>Trembling the two princes were led down the halls, the destroyed ones, to the dungeon entrance. Yami called up ahead, "Marik!"<p>

A deep huff was the response from down the stairs. A taller blond showed his face at the bottom of the short staircase, "Yes, Prince Yami? You brought the tikes with you."

Yami moved the two who very much looked like twins before him and urged them down the steps, "They need a lesson on what happens to our criminals. Heba spent the morning destroying parts of the palace."

Marik barked out a laugh, "Magic?"

Yami sighed, "Yes. The explosion earlier was both of them. From the looks of the room, Yugi tried stopping the water to no avail."

Heba looked at Yugi and they both shuddered at the darker lighting in the dungeons. Heba wasn't scared of the darkness but more of the bars that closed in the cells. Yugi's ears were flat against his head and his tail was curled around his body in hopes of quelling his shaking.

Marik's voice was laced with humor and amusement, "We have one criminal in the cells today. He's a murderer and thief. Took all the hefty priced objects before destroying three family's houses and killing the father of each, leaving behind at the least two children and a mother."

Yami nodded before he placed a hand on one of each boy's shoulders and guided them after Marik to the cell that held the one man. Yami looked at the man's form and then at the two children whose eyes were wide, "This is what happens when you destroy other people's things. When you harm other people and when you take what isn't yours."

Marik lifted a hand to the man, "His punishment is seven years imprisonment, whiplashes once a week and then eight years of manual labor in the mines."

As everything was explained, Heba caught a glance at the man's face.

No remorse or regret showed in his eyes and although his back was matted with open wounds and his hands chained to the wall, he still held steady with pure hatred shining through his stance and his eyes.

Yugi could barely look at the criminal, his eyes hollow. He silently squeaked when the man looked at him with those hate filled midnight orbs. Yugi shuddered and his shaking increased, he was surprised his legs kept him standing. The sight of the caked and dried blood around and on him made Yugi sick to his stomach.

Heba was faring better with no emotion falling into his eyes. His emotionless expression matched his father's face to a T. He watched the man and knew he would never allow himself to become like that. It was then that it finally sunk in. _"I am a prince. I am not allowed to shame my father, my people nor myself with acting like a lowlife criminal such as this." _He looked at his hands and momentarily saw the blood that he could have caused today. He growled and let his hands fall to his side before he looked up at the man again. His determination shone through his eyes.

When the man looked from Yugi to Heba, Heba smirked and mouthed, _"I will not become like you."_

The man's face shook for a moment and the hatred fell into shock.

Heba stared at him before turning away from the cell, "I understand, Mother." His tone was heavy with such heartfelt determination that both his mother's and the general's eyes were wide but then they narrowed down.

Yami smiled and led both boys from the dungeons after bidding Marik a good day. He lifted Yugi and wrapped the boy's legs around his stomach as the young one was still shaking.

Yugi's hands grabbed onto Yami's clothes and he buried his face into Yami's shoulder. He shuddered and shook his head in hopes of getting the man's eyes out of his mind. Once that was accomplished, he managed to control his shaking limbs but he kept his face in Yami's shoulder.

Yami took Heba's hand and they walked to Yami and Atem's room as the boys' room was still under reconstruction.

Heba opened his parents' room and they stepped inside.

Atem looked up from the bed, his eyes questioning Yami.

Yami nodded and walked over, setting Yugi down beside Atem. He sat down and pulled Heba up between him and Yugi before he spoke to his husband and pharaoh, "They've learned their lesson."

Yugi curled up with his knees to his chest and his tail wrapped around his legs and body. He fell into a slumber even if it still held remnants of fear.

Atem rubbed Yugi's ear and smiled.

Heba laid on the bed and took hold of Yugi's shirt at his waist and moved up behind his back.

Yami smiled and leaned against the pillows, the day was definitely eventful. Then he remembered Kazue. He stood up and walked over to the door and called over the first servant that walked by.

The servant bowed, "My prince, Lord Kazue left after you took the two princes down to the dungeon. He explained that he'd return next week for his visit."

* * *

><p><strong>Joy:<strong> Sorry guys. I didn't like it when it was one with the previous chapter...

Next Chapter: HE'S GONE! Again?


	10. HE'S GONE! Again?

**Joy:** -waves- Yello! I'm getting excited but I don't know what to do to make them find the boys...I already have the next chapter but I don't know what to do after that...

* * *

><p>By the turn of the week, the boys' room, along with all the other destroyed rooms, was fixed and ready for use. Vivian had screamed her hatred for the twin brats when she'd found her room a mess. She'd instantly blamed and pinned everything on the young neko prince.<p>

Atem was currently listening to Vivian's complaints about the mess her room had been and the terrible things that had happened to her things. Atem calmly looked at her, "Your room has been reconstructed, your belongings restored. Nothing permanent has happened to you or your things. There is no problem."

Vivian's mouth opened but Atem continued, "If you have any other complaints bring them up with your father and he will bring them to me. I have a court to hold and an alliance to review. I do not have the time to be bothered with your complaints that have already been solved."

Vivian's face broke into an epitome of shock.

Atem spun around on his heel on that note and walked to the throne room where he settled down on his throne.

The council had been a little miffed at the incident in their meeting room but it had eased away because they understood that the princes were young, testing their boundaries, and knew that they had been given a just punishment for their destruction.

That night, a black figure crept through the dark and entered a room. The shadow moved silently about the room, tying up one of the sleeping individuals and taking the other before stealthily making an exit.

It wasn't long after the two had left that the remaining person woke only to be bound to their bed and gagged slightly. With hard maneuvering of their jaw and head, the gag fell from their mouth and he screamed as a sharp pain abruptly hit his forehead. He knew for a fact that nothing had hit him but blood started to flow onto his blind fold into his eyes.

The servant just outside the door opened it and flicked on the light, "Prince Heba, what-" Anzu cut herself off. She screeched and stepped out of the room. She had knocked on her pharaoh's door and returned to the princes' door.

At the sound of both screeches, the guard down the hall came up, "What's going on?"

Yami was the one to open the door and he looked at Anzu, "What's wrong?"

Anzu motioned for both men to come and pointed at the bed.

Yami ran over and he stopped dead at the sight of his son.

Heba had his arms tied behind his back, a blindfold over his eyes and a gag beside his head. The boy wasn't screaming anymore but he was whimpering at the pain searing through his forehead.

Yami quickly ran to the bed and set to work on untying the blindfold and the ropes binding him to the bed. He looked at the gash that was gushing blood all over his head. Yami frowned and pressed the blindfold to the wound. He looked at Anzu, "Get Atem."

Anzu nodded and exited again. Her own child could wait for now.

Yami looked at the guard, "Honda, get Marik."

Honda turned and sped down the hall just as Atem and Anzu stepped into the princes' room.

Yami looked at Atem, "He's gone. Yugi is gone."

Atem walked over to his husband and son. He cupped Heba's chin and had the younger copy look him in the eye.

Heba's crimson amethyst eyes were twisting in pain. Now it wasn't just the forehead but his chest too. It felt like it was closing in on his heart. There was no pressure but it felt as though he was ribcage was growing too small for his chest.

Atem frowned and let Heba go and looked at Yami, "I thought it had settled down. It's been a year, a full year, and nothing's happened. Why now?"

Yami held the pressure down on the wound to stop the bleeding. He frowned and pulled Heba into his arms, "Who is doing this?"

Anzu was trying to make herself as small as possible in the room. She started to inch towards the door but before she could get out, Marik and Honda blocked the door, "Where do you think you're going?"

Anzu flinched, "My quarters. I have a son to take care of."

Marik narrowed his eyes, "Why do you look guilty?"

Yami looked at Anzu and he frowned, "Anzu, what's going on?"

She lowered her eyes, "I'm not going to say who for you wouldn't believe me but I heard two people talking. The first time the princes disappeared, I heard them in the public gardens the day before. This time they really intend to kill them."

Atem's eyes narrowed to slits, "Tell us who."

Anzu shivered, "You wouldn't believe me."

Yami held onto his son, his eyes narrowing slightly when Heba whimpered. He spoke kindly but urgently, "You know who they are. Tell us."

Honda took hold of Anzu's arms and held her in place, "Who is it?"

Anzu shrunk even more. She tucked her chin down to her chest and began to shiver. If something happened to her what would they do about Christopher? She blurted it out and squeezed her eyes shut in order to stop the tears from flowing.

Atem's eyes opened before narrowing to slits again, "Why am I not surprised?"

* * *

><p><strong>Joy:<strong> Okay. The next one is slightly longer. Just slightly. -dives for cover- I feel like I'm cheating you all out of a good story...

Next chapter: Scared? Of you, I don't think so.


	11. Scared? Of you, I don't think so

**Kazue:** Well well. This one is just a filler...

* * *

><p>Yugi had stopped crying. He'd stopped a while ago. The pain was still there, the wound was surprisingly still open and his chest felt like it was going to explode but he was asleep. In his cat form, Yugi met up with his parents, <em><strong>"Mother, what is wrong with me? I didn't get wounded on my chest. Why does it hurt?"<strong>_

His mother pulled him over and licked his forehead, the wound immediately starting to heal over, _**"My not so little one, you were ripped apart from your mate so you will have chest pains until you are returned to him again."**_

Yugi's father looked at him, _**"Yugi, wake up and call for us. I do not like that you are injured. This has become a pain for us. We are now a part of you. What you feel, we feel and it is paining us greatly to see you like this."**_

Nodding, Yugi turned to leave but Heba's now familiar form walked over. Yugi gasped, _**"Heba, what did they do to you?"**_

Heba shook his head, the blood splattering against the ground, _**"They didn't touch me. After they took you, I felt a sharp pain in my forehead."**_

Yugi nodded and looked at his father, _**"Why is this?"**_

The older cat sat down, _**"Whatever happens to one of you, the other will feel as well. Remember, you are one mind, body and soul. So what happens to one half of the body, happens to the other half as well."**_

Yugi shuddered involuntarily and his mother raised an eyebrow, _**"What is it, Yugi?"**_

Yugi stopped shaking and stilled completely, _**"I'm simply cold, Mother."**_

Heba licked Yugi's ear and wrapped around his smaller mate, _**"Wake up. We will find you no matter what."**_

Yugi's mother nodded and her eyes glazed over for a moment, _**"Little ones go on. Kazue will find you soon. Your grandfather has spoken with him. He will guide our pharaoh to you."**_

Yugi warmed himself in Heba's hold before he took in a breath and smiled.

His father nodded and whispered just loud enough for the two to barely hear as everyone disappeared, _**"We chose him for a reason."**_

* * *

><p>Yugi opened his eyes and stared at his kidnapper. His forehead was well on its way to being completely healed but his chest hurt again. It hurt like nothing he had never felt before. His heart ached like it was in someone's hand and was being squeezed in a fist before releasing and squeezing and repeating. He blinked as his eyes became accustomed to the lighting and he scanned over the man. He'd heard enough about criminals to know he wasn't going to survive this encounter if help didn't arrive soon.<p>

Bakura's insane eyes bore down on the neko as he sharpened his knife. He sat relaxed in his chair with his legs crossed as he sharpened the weapon. His hair was pulled back today and it had grown out too. He looked his handiwork up and down.

Yugi was chained to the wall with a gag but no blindfold. His long hair was flooding down his back and chest as Bakura had ripped out the hair tie. His shirt was ripped thanks to rough handling and his pants were faring just as bad. He glared at Bakura, he wouldn't be able to do anything with the gag in his mouth or his hands chained up.

Bakura grinned, "You're awake." He slid his finger along the knife and droplets of blood fell to the floor, the knife was impossibly sharp with his insane sharpening. Bakura shook his hand to remove the blood and he stood up. He walked over to Yugi and placed the knife at Yugi's chin, forcing him to look up at Bakura, "You sure did grow up."

Yugi's glare sharpened even more.

Bakura smirked, "Like I'm scared of you."

Yugi continued to glare, _"Then why'd you chain and gag a five year old?"_ He smirked inwardly; actions surely speak way louder than words.

* * *

><p>Heba woke up with a little blood dribbling down his chin. He frowned and looked at his parents.<p>

Both men were acutely angry and ready to snap at anything that came their way. Atem's aura was blackening and his voice and facial expression had begun to freeze. Yami had become distant and his voice was just as icy as Atem's. The only time either's voice gained even a fraction of warmth was when they were looking at Heba or each other.

Heba squeaked, "There's a little blood again." He wasn't sure how they'd take the blood.

Yami sat down and tilted Heba's head up to look at the cut on his chin. He took a cloth and pressed it to the cut. Looking at Atem, Yami frowned, "How much longer until they get here?"

Atem looked up, "Not much longer. I'm gotten used to Kazue's presence and it's drawing closer."

Yami nodded and let the cloth go to see if the bleeding had stopped. The small trickle had and only a slightly open slice remained. Yami took Heba into his arms and pressed his face to the boy's hair, "Why do they do this?"

Atem solemnly sighed before he looked at Marik who had just appeared at the door, "What is it?"

Marik bowed and motioned for Honda to come forward, "We have Princess Vivian on room confinement but what will you do about her father? Sir Wong is unhappy with the way we are handling his daughter."

Atem stated with ice in every word, "Leave them where they are. If Princess Vivian is under suspect she is not to leave her room, regardless of her rank. Should she be the one to do this, I am null and voiding our alliance with China."

Marik nodded, "Yes Sir."

Atem looked at Honda, "Bring Anzu and her son here."

Honda bowed and walked down the hall.

Yami looked at Atem and narrowed his eyes, "What does Anzu and Christopher have to do with this mess?"

Atem looked at Yami, "Anzu knows full well what is happening, she kept quiet for so long but because she spoke, she shall not be punished." He closed his eyes and pressed his hands to his temples, "Why are they after them? And not us? They're just kids." He frowned and held back a swear because Heba was there but everyone else knew full well what he wanted to say.

* * *

><p>Kazue tugged Kaede after him as they moved through the streets towards the palace. It had begun again. Kazue looked at his husband shortly to stop a complaint he knew was coming and came to the palace gates.<p>

The guards opened up the gates for them and stepped back as they sped down the path to the grand palace.

Kaede let himself get dragged along but he frowned, "Kazue, don't tug so hard."

Kazue looked back at him, "Then pick up your speed. The pharaoh must be very angry by now. You just had to have you breakfast like always."

Kaede's eyes sharpened out, "You could have left me at home."

Kazue glared at him, "I need your help with this so you're going to help me by all means."

Kaede glared back but sped up so he was moving faster than Kazue, "It's been a long time since I've even seen Yugi, much less the royal family."

Kazue took off so they were side by side, "They're nice people. Try not to be a badly stoic as you normally are."

Kaede shrugged and they stopped outside of Atem's door, "I am who I am."

The door opened and Kazue and Kaede stepped inside. Kaede bowed and stepped before his husband slightly.

Kazue rested a hand on Kaede's shoulder, "This is my husband, Kaede."

Atem nodded, "It's wonderful to meet you Kaede but it would have been better if it were on different circumstances. Where are they?"

The question was for Kazue but Kaede answered, "They're in the warehouse—"

* * *

><p><strong>Kazue:<strong> I've decided the bad guy's story...Just not sure how to write it out...And how to get Bakura captured without killing him and without taking him too out of character...You'll be meeting someone new in the next chapter. I know that much. If anyone has any ideas, let me know immediately.

Next chapter: You-no him-no you took them so it must be you, but...


	12. You took them so it must be you, but

**Kazue:** This is an anticlimactic chapter...sorry...

* * *

><p><em>The wine was being poured by a small neko with beautiful white ears. She'd been around to everyone so the only one left was the king, or rather my older brother. She poured the wine in his glass and stepped back to wait for anyone who wanted a refill.<em>

_Brother took one sip of his wine before he spat it back out. With an angry shout, he jumped out of his seat and turned to the neko with glazed eyes. He had already drunken about ten bottles of wine on his own and was dead drunk but that only enflamed his anger even more. "You brought the wrong wine, you insolent bitch."_

_One raise and lower of his hand and she was down for good, her blood soaking him thoroughly. That was the first but definitely not the last time I had seen blood flow because of my brother's anger and by his hand._

_Back then I was fourteen and him nineteen. I loved him as all younger brothers love their older brothers but that was when I became aware that he was not sane. He had terrible anger issues and drove others insane. I had known the men under his command weren't in their right minds but I had thought my brother was different. I really had. But that moment showed me that my brother was just as bad if not worse than the men I had become used to being around._

_I believed that my brother would change; that his anger wouldn't rule his life. But that night he did change, for the worse. I suppose it was the guilt of killing that neko girl for that silly reason. Or maybe he just delved deeper into insanity._

_But then he turned to me and started taking his anger out on me. First it was simple commands, making me his belittled servant. Then the comments that drove me into a corner. He started with the knife play on my body, littering my chest, back and even my face with scars. He'd said, "Now we match," as he drove the knife into my cheek._

_He had been drunk and had stared at his reflection in the wine for too long. I just happened to be the next thing he saw after that. I had always thought that I looked uncannily like him but now nothing told us apart except for the skin tone. And even that was growing difficult to see through._

_Brother had an obsession with my hair. It was sometimes scary, the way he'd pull my hair, or braid and unbraid it over and over again. His own hair he kept wild and uncombed but mine he spent hours on. I had already had it long but in a fight my opponent cut my hair. Brother made sure he was dead. I never saw why he cared for my hair the way he did but he would see to it that it was combed and washed every morning; even going so far as to force me into the bathroom even when he was late._

_After the cut to my hair, his anger at me grew in quantity and quality. I was beaten on a regular basis from day to day. But as soon as my hair was back to shoulder length, his anger lessened again. As if he was content again, he went back to catering to my hair. From then on, no one, not even as a joke, laid a hand on my hair. Not my opponents or the men under brother for fear of being killed in anger._

_Brother gradually stopped beating me as I got bigger. He lost the physical ability to hold me down. I had been given all the chores for him and with being used to being ordered around, I grew stronger. He still played his knives on me on occasion but it had lost its sting._

_Before I knew it, I was the ones doing the kill orders that pertained to nekos. Brother never left the warehouse anymore. It was always me doing his work but he was still strong enough to slam any of the challengers of his position back into place. I could probably force him down but he was still my brother._

_I clung to the fact that he was just my brother._

* * *

><p>He was looking at me with a strange expression on his face; one that I don't ever remember seeing in my life. The neko was watching me with another look on his face.<p>

It was odd but I felt my skin prickle and I instantly knew he was here. His presence still scared the daylights out of me. I turned to him, "Akefia, what are you doing down here?"

My brother looked at me with empty eyes and backhanded me across the face.

"_Ah. He's drunk again. Why else would he be down here?"_

He grabbed my hair before I could stumble backwards and he pulled me up to his face and sneered, "Why's the brat still alive?" He had been drunk so many times he didn't slur anymore.

I stood limply with no force left in my body. I kept my mouth shut; anything I said at this point would make him enraged further.

Akefia growled and threw me across the room against the wall right next to the kid. He moved over to me without a fumble in his step. He'd taken control of that too. It was probable that no one would even be able to tell he was drunk. But it was the look in his eyes. It was the nasty emptiness that reflected my face whenever I stared at them.

I didn't look at him and waited for the blow. I was surprised when it didn't come. I was holding my breath waiting for the pain that was sure to hit sometime.

A muffled cry drew my eyes upward. And they widened to the size of sand dollars. The neko had kicked a leg out and now had a gash down his leg. I pushed the kid's leg away and took the next one, this time a stab right into my shoulder. I flinched but nothing more.

Before he could do anything else, someone grabbed Akefia and pulled him away from me and the boy.

I looked up and saw the man that had taken the twins before. He was still the same with his impossibly long hair.

Another man was with him this time who went straight for the chains holding the boy up. He released his arms and held him up before releasing his legs and removing the gag.

I couldn't bring myself to care, I was still shocked a little that he had taken the knife the first time.

"You alright? That must have hurt." The kid was looking at me with those deep purple eyes that held so much I was forced back into my own shock.

The man holding him was looking at me with colder eyes. He set the kid down and walked over to me, turning me so that he could look at the knife still in my shoulder. He ripped the knife out in one straight line and started to bandage the wound.

I just sat there quietly, staring at my brother across the room with the other guy. Of course Akefia was giving problems. As soon as the guy was done with my shoulder, I stood up and walked over to the two others. I removed the other guy's hands from my brother and pulled my now bleeding brother towards the stairs.

Akefia tugged and punched me until I was forced to let him go. He ran back to the other guy with the long black hair and kicked him in the back, sending him flying towards the kid and the second guy.

I moved in the blink of an eye and caught the first guy before he could slam into both the others. I set him down and ran forward, heading straight for Akefia's blind side. His eye had lost most its eyesight when the scar was made. I moved behind him and slammed my elbow backwards into the spot between his shoulder blades.

Akefia instantly crumpled to the floor.

* * *

><p><strong>Kazue:<strong> So yea...That's pretty boring...No words spoken but the first few by Akefia...I'm adding at least one more chapter...But there may be more. Depends...

Next chapter: -unknown-


	13. The Prince Guardian

"Why?"

The question spoken by foreign lips rang in my ears and head. I sank to the floor, beside my older brother. I gripped my head as a painful headache splattered against me from the inside out. I opened my eyes and stared at him. He looked so much older than me; so much more than five years when he was awake but when asleep, that age deflated and he became a young soul with hardly an age to him.

"_I can't do this to him. He's my brother; the brother that has taken care of me all my life, the brother that saved me. I love my brother." _One side of me screamed at me with regret and horrible sorrow.

The other screamed with another notion, _"He's abused you. His anger on the nekos was unjustified. There was no need to kill them all. The poor boy's the last one. If he killed him then there will never be another neko ever again."_

My head was splitting in two. I gave a low groan at the pain that burst inside me but I kept all my screams inside. I fought the border of consciousness for a while then curled my head down to my chest, attempting to dislodge the attacking sensations burning through my entire body. The opposing sides inside me continued to battle it out but the pain lessened until it disappeared altogether.

I opened my eyes and saw my brother lying there helpless. I shook my head, "It's wrong." I bent down and took my brother's hand, the very hand that had beaten me many a times. I looked at it; it was so out of place within my grip. His hands were smaller than mine but even in unconsciousness, I could see their strength. I let his hand go and looked at the two grown men along with the kid.

The long haired one was the one to talk to me. I slowly looked away, "I really should have stopped him before." I lowered my head again, "He's gone too far. I never saw it until now." My voice carried off and I truly wondered what would happen to me. My life revolved around my brother and what he ordered. This was the first time I opposed him since I was little. I don't even remember what I did the last time.

I retreated once again into my thoughts, _"Just why did I attack my brother? Wasn't it an order to kill the neko? He was simply completing the task he had given me. Why did I attack him instead of the kid?"_ My confusion locked me up in my thoughts, _"…I'm not supposed to go against orders. But the little guy's the last one. Why did I kill all the others? Why am I soaked in nekos' blood? Why did I listen to Akefia so often? Couldn't I go against orders every once in a while?"_

The kid looked at me and got down from the other guy's hold. He walked, limped, towards me, "You don't look so good. You sure you're okay?"

I froze, the words knocking me back to reality, "Wha-?"

The guy that had wrapped my wound made to grab him but the other one held him back, whispering something that sounded like, "Watch."

That spurred on my confusion. I shook and looked at the kid, "I'm fine." I added to myself, _"I'm not allowed to be anything but fine."_ I grabbed the kid by the chin, which sent both the others into attack mode but they froze when I just stared at him, _"What did those eyes do to me?"_

The kid stared at me and tilted his head, "But he just attacked you."

I chuckled dryly, "I'm used to it, Kid."

"My name's Yugi."

"Well then, Yugi, you need to take those two and get out of here before my brother wakes up."

As if hearing my words, my brother pulled his arms under his body and pushed upward. He turned to look at me with eyes filled with anger. I dropped my hand from Yugi's chin and helplessly watched as Akefia walked towards me and him.

Akefia went to punch the kid, no Yugi, in the face which would have thrown him to the ground if it had connected to him.

I didn't even register what had happened but my next conscious movement was clutching Yugi to my chest, and curling around him, the punch landing on my bleeding shoulder. I whimpered at the hit but simply held onto Yugi for my life.

Akefia kicked me in the lower back, sending a spike of pain up my coarse body. His boots had blades attached to the bottom so my back was now bleeding like nothing else mattered. Akefia landed blow after blow on my body which was shielding Yugi's small form.

Yugi sputtered, "What are you doing?" His eyes were filled with unshed tears.

I gave the first smile I had given in a long, long time, "Everything will be fine."

Akefia screamed as he kicked me again in my already wounded shoulder, "Why are you helping a neko?"

I looked over towards my brother but stared at his feet, "Because you're killing them all."

He yanked my hair and pulled me up but I wouldn't relinquish my hold on Yugi, "Why do you suddenly care if I kill them or not? You've done a good job at doing so as well."

For the first time since our parents' death, I felt tears well up in my eyes, "You wouldn't get it, Akefia. You don't understand the pain you've put me through. You may have saved me from them but you landed just as much, if not more, damage than they would have done." I stared up at him and I saw his eyes flicker. His face twitched and he tossed me onto my back, a grunt passing through my lips.

Akefia bent down to look at me clearly and growled.

I wanted to close my eyes, to brace myself against what was going to come next but I couldn't bear to move, the pain actually swelling within me and I lay there, crying. My body ached. My head ached. My heart ached. I could literally see something snap within my line of vision.

"Get rid of them. All of them." Atem's stern voice commanded the group of Egyptian soldiers outside of the warehouse into fighting Akefia's men.

The soldiers fought against the opposing men with equal force, both sides where losing men and both sides were inching their way forward.

From amidst the soldiers, blonde hair ran through the forces towards the Pharaoh. Neither side could touch him but neither side wanted to. His body compacted terrible power and they knew what would happen if they faced off against such a person.

The young man ran up to the Pharaoh, "Pharaoh Atem, come. Come quickly."

The young king looked at his general and nodded before he followed after him, "What's wrong, Kaede?"

Kaede maneuvered through the fighting forces with supreme ease, "You will see. We are not sure how to proceed with this arrangement." He burst through doors and halls, heading straight for the stairs that descended. Leading the way through the dark, Kaede passed two doors on either side and went for the door at the end, the one with the light passing through the doorway.

Atem followed silently but froze when he finally stood in the doorway, "What in Ra's name is going on?"

Kazue hushed, "My Pharaoh, this is Yugi's power."

Yugi was standing in the center of the room with his hands raised in the air. Above his head, Bakura hovered in a dense bubble of red magic. Yugi had his eyes closed and he was concentrating on the mass of energy.

Inside the bubble, Bakura silently hovered with confusion and awe stretched across his face. He reached up to his shoulder and moved his hand, awe covering his face even more. He looked like he was speaking but no one could hear him but the young neko and he was concentrating on what he was doing.

Atem couldn't bring himself to stop Yugi from whatever it was he was doing to the renowned Prince Guardian.

Yugi lowered his hands but the magic didn't fade. Bakura watched the boy as he was lowered back to the ground. He darted forward and swept the boy into his arms. Bakura placed his hand on Yugi's eyes and closed them, smiling, "Yugi."

Atem shook his head before staring at Bakura. He whispered, "What happened to the Guardian?"

Kaede looked at him, "I do not know, Pharaoh Atem. The Prince Guardian was covered from head to toe in wounds inflicted by the King of Thieves while protecting Prince Yugi." He looked at Bakura who held Yugi in his arms, "I believe the Prince Guardian is choosing a new master."

Atem watched before his eyes moved over to Akefia.

The proclaimed King of Thieves had his hands chained to the wall and he was standing completely frozen as he stared at his little brother. The man's face was stone but his eyes held a dark betrayal.

Bakura seemed to feel Akefia's eyes on him and his smile fell. He looked at his brother and swallowed thickly, "Akefia…"

* * *

><p><strong>Kazue:<strong> Okay. Lookie here. I'm not sure how to end this...I believe there should be a good two or three chapters more but I can see the end coming...Still don't know how that will happen but we'll see...Thank you all for reading this far. I'm happy that everyone has read so far. I'm pleased that you have stuck around this long...I apologize if there are any mistakes. I tried a change...Let's see how this turns out...Give feedback if there is anything you can think of to improve or just want to chat. People, I'm not too talkative but I'm not scary. Okay maybe I am. But I'm not mean. I do like talking to people. It's fun. And I love anyone that can have the patience to read my stories.


	14. Sire Yugi the Fifth

**Kazue:** There is a major twist in here...

* * *

><p>Yami held his son to his body and cradled him so Heba's injured leg didn't touch him in any way.<p>

Heba opened his eyes and looked at Yami, "Mother, my chest isn't hurting anymore."

Yami's eyes widened and he smiled, "He's coming home. Yugi's coming home."

Heba nodded and looked down at his leg, it was starting to heal but it still bled in some places. He climbed out of his mother's lap and stood leaning his weight on his uninjured leg. He limped over to the door and looked up at Yami, "We are going to meet him, right?"

His eyes widened even further but Yami stood up with a knowing smile stretched across his lips, "Of course, Heba." He walked over to the young boy and took his hand, leading him to the entrance of the palace.

As the palace doors opened, the gates off in the distance also opened up and the soldiers that had left with Atem marched forward. Atem sat on his horse empty handed to the shock and surprise of both his husband and son.

When they came up to the palace, Yami asked, "Where's Yugi?"

Atem motioned to the walking Bakura beside him, "He wouldn't let go of him."

Yami looked at Bakura as the soldiers moved out of the way, "Wait, why?"

Bakura was holding Yugi in his arms with his head bowed, staring at the neko. He smiled when the unconscious boy muttered Heba's name. Bakura held him tighter and silently waited for the command to let the boy go.

Heba instantly picked up on Yugi's unconscious state, "What's wrong with Yugi?"

Atem tapped Bakura's shoulder as he dismounted, "Yugi healed the Prince Guardian and he used up most of his energy as the guardian was injured so severely."

Marik walked up beside Atem with Akefia in his grip, "Pharaoh, what do I do with the King of Thieves?"

Heba let go of his mother, limped past his father and towards Bakura. Bakura knelt on the ground so Heba could see Yugi. The boy touched Yugi's face and smiled, "Yugi." He looked down at his leg and gently moved it so it wasn't bleeding as much. Bakura shifted Yugi so he was facing Heba but held against his chest.

Bakura kept his head bowed, "He'll wake up shortly."

Atem spoke to Marik without looking at him, "Take him to the dungeons."

Marik took Akefia down to the dungeons, which was surprisingly easy compared to the hassle it took to get a hold of him.

Yami walked over to Atem and looked at Bakura and the two boys. His eyes were questioning but he wasn't asking the questions just yet. Waiting until Heba turned to him, Yami slowly asked, "Why is the Prince Guardian-"

Bakura quietly interjected, "I am Bakura."

"Why is Bakura," Yami corrected himself, "here and not throwing a fit that his king was just taken to the dungeons?"

Atem looked at Kaede and Kazue before turning to Bakura then Yami again, "It's a story to be told inside."

The soldiers took Akefia's men down to the dungeons once Atem had led the way inside. Atem went straight for the throne room and sat on his throne with Yami beside him. Bakura knelt on the ground before the two thrones with Yugi still clutched to his chest. Heba sat on the smallest throne to the left of his father and watched Yugi for any signs that he was waking up.

Kazue looked at Bakura before looking at Atem and Yami, "We left with you, Pharaoh, and entered Warehouse-B95 while the soldiers fought the initial wave of men. When we entered the room, Yugi was chained to a wall with his arms above his head and his legs chained but not entirely secured to the wall. Bakura was beside him, having been, what I assume , thrown there by the King of Thieves."

Kaede picked up, "The King of Thieves had a knife and brought it down. Yugi got the leg injury but Bakura moved him out of the way. Bakura took the second hit in his shoulder. After Yugi was down, I took the knife out of Bakura's shoulder and wrapped it up."

"I grabbed the King and Kaede went to get Yugi down. The King was giving myself problems but before I could do anything to silence the situation, Bakura got me out of the way and took him towards the stairs. The King got out of Bakura's grip and kicked me in the back, sending me towards Yugi and Kaede."

Kazue paused for a moment and Kaede picked up, "Bakura caught Kazue and set him down. Then he went after the King and with extreme ease knocked him out but he collapsed to the ground as if in pain. He admitted that he finally noticed how wrong the King was acting."

Kazue nodded, "Then Yugi got down from Kaede's hold and walked over to Bakura. Those two spoke for a moment before the King woke up again. He went for Yugi but Bakura protected Yugi with his very body. The King beat Bakura to his breaking point."

Kaede continued, "Even in near death, Bakura clung to Yugi. Yugi started to glow before passing that glow onto Bakura. Bakura was then incased in a large bubble of red energy, which you, Pharaoh Atem, saw."

Kazue looked at his husband before both turned to the royal family and spoke together, "The Prince Guardian has most definitely chosen a new master."

Bakura stiffened and his ears moved ever so slightly. His hands twitched and he looked behind him at the door. He turned back to Atem and bowed his head deeply, "May I speak, Pharaoh?"

Atem nodded though confused, "You may."

Bakura shifted, "This is not over." He peeked up at Atem through his bangs, "Akefia," At the royal family's confusion, Bakura interjected, "My brother?" They still didn't get it, "The King of Thieves." Recollection dawned on their faces. Bakura restarted, "This is not over. Akefia may be the current King of Thieves but do you have any idea what happened to the previous king?"

Atem's eyes sharpened in confusion before widening, "He disappeared shortly after the present king beat him."

Bakura nodded, his eyes on the ground again, "I'm afraid that he is the one that gave Sire Yugi the Fifth to you."

Atem looked confused, "Gave him to me? Sire the fifth?"

Bakura looked at Kazue out of the corner of his eye, "You didn't tell them?" He looked down, "The nekos are not just a part of this nationality, they are royalty in their own right." He gulped, "The previous king, the man who brought Sire Yugi to you. From the line of events, he should be an old and strict man. One that is horrifically mean to his charges, or slaves."

Yami gasped, "The old man that brought Yugi into the palace, he gave Yugi to us. 'A gift to help with our grief'."

Bakura nodded, "I may have killed a fair share of nekos in my day, which I regret right now to a degree that is killing me, but neither I, nor my brother, were the one to kill the neko royal family." He looked at Kazue, "The Emperor and his wife were killed along with all the members of their high standing court by the previous King of Thieves."

Kazue nodded, "I said I was Yugi's caretaker and that is true. I cared for Yugi while both his parents were away or busy."

Kaede slowly lifted his shirt to reveal the white cat head on the black marking on the lower left of his stomach, "I was Yugi's personal bodyguard but I was away that day. I had a family event, a funeral that I was required to be at as the next head of my family. Kazue being engaged to me was trained as a guard since he was a child as well. So I left Yugi in Kazue's care." He shook his head, "That day's events are best spoken away from children's ears." He took into account that Heba was sitting there and Yugi was bound to wake anytime now.

Kazue closed his eyes, "In friendlier terms, the nekos in that manor were killed one by one. Yugi and myself happened to be in the main room with the Emperor and his wife. I was knocked out and Yugi was taken."

Bakura looked over at Kazue and Kaede, "You two are not just the bodyguard and caretaker are you?"

Both men raised one hand to their heads and moved their hair slightly. Atop Kazue's head, pure white ears flickered up. Atop Kaede's head, yellow ears with one tip being blue and the other being green stood to attention. Two tails moved out from behind their pants.

Bakura slowly looked up at Atem, "Pharaoh, before you, you see the three nekos I could not kill. These are not only the three I could not kill but the three final nekos in the whole of Egypt."

Atem and Yami had eyes so wide they were almost ready to pop from their sculls. Heba had no real idea on what they were talking about besides the fact that there were no other people like his Yugi besides these two before him.

* * *

><p><strong>Kazue:<strong> -shudders and ducks under the table- Don't kill me...


	15. The battle for Kingship

**Kazue:** If anyone dislikes this chapter, let me know and I'll change it...I'm not really one for sudden appearances or giant shifts in plots...

* * *

><p>Yugi slowly opened his eyes but they were not the deep purple they normally were. They were silver and illuminated. The boy's body shifted stubbly and he climbed from Bakura's grip. He stood up and above him a silhouette of a grand man took form, <em><strong>"Pharaoh Atem, my lord."<strong>_ His voice was grand and carried dutifully around the room.

Atem looked at the man projecting himself from around Yugi with confusion written in his eyes, "Who are you?"

"_**I am Yugi the Fourth**_." His voice continued to carry, _**"Let me explain why we nekos exist, with the help of my son's bodyguard and caretaker."**_

Heba looked confused with barely a way to comprehend what was going on. He shook his head and listened quietly. Bakura moved back so he was out of the way. Yami looked at Atem before returning his gaze to Yugi.

Kazue closed his eyes and called gently, "My Lady, please return for a mere portion of time." His body glowed and he opened his eyes, they were a dark black that still managed to glow and a woman's figure shown above him, _**"I am Milady the Second."**_

Kaede brought his hand to where his mark was and called, "Sire Yugi the Third, please bestow yourself upon us." His eyes changed to a deep amethyst and a strong male form silhouetted him, _**"Please call me Grandfather."**_

Yugi the Fourth looked at Atem, _**"Pharaoh, we nekos are the men among gods. In such a way as you are a god among men, we are also gods upon the Earth. I am the Emperor of Bastet's offspring. I am the fourth generational descendant of Bastet. Nekos are all the offspring of her glory. We have all come from her flesh and blood. She graced us of her power so we may become the protectors of Egypt."**_

Milady the Second reached over to Yugi the Fourth, _**"My husband was your, Pharaoh Atem's, protector."**_ She linked her arm with her husband's and looked at Atem and Yami. She bowed fluidly with brave and graceful movements, _**"Prince Yami, I was yours."**_

Yugi the Third smiled, _**"Pharaoh Atem, I was your father's protector. The man who took Pharaoh Aknankanon's and Queen Amara's life was the same as the man who took our lives as well as the one who brought my grandchild to you."**_

Atem's eyes widened, "Where is he?"

Bakura's eyes opened from the closed manner that they had been and he slowly spoke, "Sires, My lady, I believe my brother is in a bind. His magic is running amok in my mind."

Atem was about to say something but Yugi the Fourth bowed, _**"My lord, you have your culprit within your hand. What will you do-do?"**_ His voice echoed as he and his wife and father slowly vanished, _**"What will you do-do?"**_

Atem stood up and looked at Bakura, "You know where this is taking place, take me there." He looked at Yami, "Take the boys to our room and reinforce my magic with your own."

Yami took Heba's hand and led him down the stairs to Yugi who he then lifted with one arm. Kaede and Kazue moved to the side indicating they would follow Atem and Bakura.

Bakura stood up and walked to the doors of the throne room. He walked and walked until he came to a staircase. He descended the stairs and stopped before opening the door to the dungeons. He quietly entered and sauntered past the empty cells. He came to the cell his brother was in and looked inside, "Akefia, wake up."

Akefia opened his eyes and looked up at Bakura. He sneered, "What do you want?"

Bakura shook his head and flexed his hand, the cell door opening of its own accord, "Move your head a little." Akefia was about to retort but Bakura forcibly moved his head with one hand, "Do you really want to die, Akefia?"

A hand was exactly where Akefia's head had been with a sword in its grip.

Bakura grabbed the wrist and crushed the joint, the sword falling to the floor. He yanked the arm until it started to come from the wall and take form on this side. The arm came to a shoulder, then the shoulder turned into a chest and then a leg. Eventually a full person came from the wall and landed on the ground. Bakura growled, "You killed them, didn't you?"

The elderly man's beard flooded around him and he looked up at Bakura with a dark glare, "And if I did?"

Bakura slipped his hand into his shirt and removed his knife that he had been sharpening so wildly before. He grabbed the man's beard and yanked on it. He cut the beard off and threw the hair over to the side of the cell.

Atem growled, "He is the guy that killed my parents."

The man flinched and scooted back towards the wall.

Akefia used his left leg to pull him between his legs. He wrapped his knee around the guy's throat and crushed on it, "You think you can kill me? Just because I haven't taken any challenges to my position as of late doesn't mean that I have lost my touch."

Atem motioned his hand, "Marik, take him into another cell, strip his weapons."

Marik bustled in with smooth movements, removing the guy from Akefia's grip and out of the cell.

Akefia instantly shook his head, "No. No. No. He's going to get loose." His tone had taken a more frantic approach, "He's the previous King or Thieves. His method is capture and kill. Or rather, block off the escape routes and using traps. He can meld into stone."

Atem's eyes widened, "He's the previous king of thieves? Then why was he going after you?"

Akefia was about to speak but Bakura beat him to it, "Most likely to kill him and regain his title."

Akefia nodded before his eyes darkened and he pulled his arms away from the wall, breaking the chains. He moved forward and broke the chains on his legs as well before racing from the cell.

A loud thud was heard and Akefia's voice growled, "What did I tell you?"

Atem and the others darted off to find Akefia. Marik was on the ground with a bloody arm and his eyes were fading in and out. Marik mumbled, "He's going after the Princes."

Akefia and Bakura both looked at each other before running off again. Kazue stayed with Marik to clean his wound and get him to the healer. Kaede was right after Akefia and Bakura both. Atem looked at Marik, nodded and darted towards his room.

Akefia burst into Atem's room with surprising ease as it was shielded by magic. He shook his head. Yami was unconscious on the ground, having been thrown there by the former king. Heba was holding Yugi to him and glaring at the mad man before him.

Akefia moved swiftly before the former king could touch Heba. He slammed his foot into the man's back, forcing him to the ground.

Bakura pounced on the man and using his knife, slammed it into his shoulder. The man's entire arm fell limp, the sword clattering to the floor.

Akefia reached his hand out to Bakura who handed him an identical weapon. He slammed the knife down on the other shoulder and both brothers moved off of him, lifted him up and forced him from the room.

Kaede moved into the room finally, having been in shock at seeing them fight against a man, supposedly, of their own kind so easily. He walked over to the two boys and lifted them up, placing them on the bed, "Stay here." He walked over to Yami and moved him to the bed as well.

Atem stepped inside then and ran over to Yami, "Yami, wake up ."

Yami shook his head and opened his eyes, "Atem?" He looked over at Heba and Yugi, "You two alright?"

Yugi nodded silently and Heba answered, "Yes. Bakura and Akefia got here in time to stop him from harming either of us."

* * *

><p><strong>Kazue:<strong> There you have it.


	16. Giving up? Or more?

Having moved back to the jail cell that Marik had led them to, Akefia glared at the man, his hand gripping his arm with a tight force, he still had a score to settle with the former King of Thieves. His scar on his face was made by this man and Akefia had no desire more than to crush him like a bug in the palm of his hand.

Bakura looked at Akefia, "You're not strong enough anymore, Akefia. Let me handle him." He removed his brother's hand from the ex king and tossed the man onto the ground, with the blades still imbedded in his shoulders, causing a scream of agony to be expelled from his throat.

The elderly man, a brave soul in many's standards, melted into a weak and wilting mess. He turned his head to looked at Akefia, "You're going to let your _younger brother_ deal with your affairs?"

Akefia stomped his foot on one of his shoulders, effectively silencing him with the spike of pain the knife in his shoulder created. He bent down with his foot still on the man's arm and sneered before his face, "I'm not only going to let him but I will watch him turn you into his best masterpiece. If you think I am forfeiting my position, then you are sadly pathetic. I am still King and always will be king."

Bakura took another knife and trailed it up his neck lightly so it just barely drew blood, "What you don't understand, Sire, is that Egypt houses three kingdoms, the Pharaoh, the Emperor and the King."

Both brothers spoke together, "You have lost your title as King, so bow down to the forces of the three Lords."

Bakura drove the blade down the man's neck again and then down his chest, "My brother is King and I am the assurance that he stays king."

Akefia moved his foot from the shoulder and glowered down at him, "Relish in pain." He moved the chair he had grabbed to right beside the door and sat down like the king he was to watch his brother rip the man's life from him slowly like the true killer he was.

Looking at the trails of blood he was creating, Bakura smirked and his eyes fell back into his insanity moment, happy that he had sharpened all his blades to the point of no return. He inched the knife in his hand where it was on his stomach and slowly stabbed inward, increasing the pain he felt with the slight wiggling of the blade. He stared the man in the face, "My only kindness is shown to those I protect."

Akefia's features riddled in madness as he watched the man's face become pained, "From this day forth, the Thieves protect the royal family at all costs. You hold no power over me and I the entire world over you."

Marik himself was standing just outside the cell doorway, watching Bakura at work. He was stunned at Akefia's words, "Why would you say that?"

Akefia looked over at Marik and the Head Guard couldn't help but to feel threatened at the pure madness running through Akefia's eyes, "My men will continue to thieve but they are the greatest and merciless killers in this kingdom. Your guards had a hard time fighting my men. What if I told you those were just the level one men that were there? We never house the higher level men in the warehouse. The ones that remain there are training to become greater. Our men are the greatest fighters and if they are your allies instead of your enemies, what could you do?"

Marik's entire body went rigid at the fact that they were fighting only the trainees, "How strong are your men?"

Bakura put in from over where he was slowly turning the man into a living corpse, "Akefia and myself are the strongest of all but all the higher level thieves have enough power in groups of two to overturn enemy fortresses. The men that you should really fear are the Seven Sins. An odd number of men with different talents that put even me on the run when I fight just one of them."

Marik looked at Bakura, "Why should we trust you and your men to join our forces? From the sounds of it, your people would be strong enough to take over the palace and kill everyone within it. How can we trust you not to kill us all?"

Akefia grinned sadistically, "My men may be slaves to blood but they know an order when they see one."

Bakura looked up from his victim to Marik, his sanity flashing just enough to say, "I will let nothing happen to the princes. Prince Yugi has saved my life. I will never put him to harm. Should any of our men harm anyone in this palace-"

"I will personally destroy them." Akefia finished Bakura's sentence his eyes pure brown molten lava.

Bakura nodded in sharp agreement, "We will not tolerate disobedience of this new law in the Thieving world."

Marik nodded at the declaration slightly confused as to why Akefia would change so drastically from wanting to kill Yugi to protecting the palace. "I shall explain to the Pharaoh momentarily." He quickly left to clear his head and speak to the pharaoh.

Akefia looked at man whimpering on the ground. The sound practically the only thing he could do. Looking at his brother, he smirked, "Tie the knot."

Bakura nodded, his hand moving swiftly to decapitate the head of the unsaveable(1) man. He was bound to die from the blood loss there was no point in letting him suffer even more though they wanted him to.

* * *

><p>Marik had completely repeated the entire conversation he had had with the King of Thieves and the Prince to Atem.<p>

Atem looked at Marik puzzled, "Why would Akefia do such a thing for us?"

Marik shrugged, puzzled himself, "He avoided it each time I asked."

Atem frowned but sighed, "We should at least give them a chance to redeem themselves since they are willing to go so far to do so."

A guard came rushing to the door, "General Marik, there are seven unhappy people here demanding to see their King?"

Marik looked at the guard then at Atem, "Pharaoh, what shall we do?"

Atem rubbed his head, trying to rid it of the migraine coming on, "Bring them and the two in our custody to the throne room." He walked off to return to the throne room once he had kissed Yami and the two boys, "I'll be back soon."

Marik and the guard left again to follow orders.

Once everyone were in the throne room, Atem looked over the room at the seven cloaked people before him, "What do you want from me?"

One of them moved to remove a weapon but the one at the front shot an arm straight out to the side to stop the movement, "We want to see our King not you."

Marik walked into the throne room with Bakura and Akefia behind him, their hands chained to each other.

The seven instantly spun to them and walked from where they were before the Pharaoh to around the two they had come to see.

Marik left them to move closer to Atem, but he was close enough to keep anyone from leaving the throne room.

Akefia conversed with the seven and then his voice carried out, "The underworld is now joint to the kingdom of Egypt. The pharaoh's command is as good as mine."

Atem's body shot out of his throne in reaction to Akefia's words. He had already heard them from Marik but hearing it from the man himself made it real. He quizzically looked at Akefia but remained quiet and sat back down.

The seven moved closer to Akefia and tried to persuade him differently but Akefia shook his head, "I am not leaving my brother here alone in a palace that is not my own."

* * *

><p><strong>Kazue:<strong> (1) Unsaveable looks to not be a word but if you look up "Unsaveable define" on google you get a definition so it's a word. I guess the computer just doesn't like it...


	17. Happily ever after? Not

Bakura moved before Akefia in a show of dominance and protection. He spoke quietly so only the seven could hear, "Pride, can you do it?"

The hood of one man fell back to show extremely long back hair, his midnight locks running for the floor and cloaking his already cloaked body, "Of course I can." He turned to the Pharaoh, gave an unenthusiastic and small bow of his head and left swiftly, his order rerunning through his mind like a chant.

Atem lifted an eyebrow at the display, _"Just what are you doing, Bakura."_ He left his words unsaid deciding to only observe.

Akefia looked at one from behind Bakura, "Wrath, make sure they do as Pride says. You may go."

Another hood lowered and short red hair brightened the room, "Yes sir." Wrath turned, glared sharp green eyes at Atem and marched out the door with a sharp hiss echoing behind him.

Atem swallowed down a lump in his throat before giving a grin, "This shall be fun. They don't like me."

Marik looked up at Atem and gave a wild smirk himself, "Fun it shall be."

Bakura turned to the two that were holding hands, "Greed, Envy, bring me the Generals."

The two lowered their hoods to give spotlight to identical twins, "Of course." Moving as one, they moved their blond hair away from their silver eyes and walked out the door, completely ignoring Atem.

Akefia and Bakura looked at each other, then their chains then up at each others faces again. Bakura nodded, "Sloth, gather the men housing in the warehouse. We're moving to the closer warehouse. The one that is bigger and closer to the palace. Have everything moved by this evening."

The dark hood blew back in a nonexistent wind and brown hair fluttered before black eyes, "Sure thing." He exited the same as the twins.

Akefia barked in laughter before it eased away, "Gluttony, get rid of our chains. I will not tolerate being chained to my brother any longer."

Marik instantly marched over, his eyes fixed in a glare.

Gluttony's hood fell back and he opened a mouth of rigid teeth while the rest of his face was hidden by silver blue hair. He bent forward and his jaw crushed the chains before he swallowed down the metal.

Marik stopped midstep, "What the hell are you?"

One of Gluttony's blue eyes peered from behind his hair and he glared at Marik but refused to speak.

Bakura answered for him, "Gluttony will eat anything, metal, wood, stone, anything. His teeth can break through just about everything. While he will chew through skin and bone, he will never eat another human, he's dead set on not becoming a cannibal."

Akefia ignored Marik and looked at the final hooded man, his voice dripping with what could only be blood-thirst, "Lust, ready yourself. When the Generals arrive, you are to convince our men to continue their work. We cannot have any of them turning against us or there would be hell to pay to destroy them before they run."

The man's slender hands removed his hood to reveal almost female features, pink hair and golden eyes. His voice sounded like liquid heat, "Why of course, my lords." He brought his hand out to the side, opening the cloak and bowing in only the grandest form, "I shall not disappoint."

Bakura grinned, "When have you ever disappointed us?"

Lust's eyes lifted to look at him, a cheerful smirk settled across his face, "Why never." He stood up straight again and lowered his arm, "Look forward to keeping all five Generals under your power."

Marik walked over to the four men, "Why do you need five generals? Wouldn't one suffice?"

Akefia turned glazed eyes over to Marik, "When your men cover the entire country, you need more than one. Your men work and live in the palace. My men are branched out across the entire country and there are lots of them. I must have them under control at all times, hence five generals work most of the country and Bakura is the general of this area."

Lust pushed into Akefia's personal space, wrapping his arms around the larger man, "They will be here soon. Envy and Greed are fast workers."

* * *

><p>Once everyone had returned to the throne room, Akefia ran his hand through Lust's hair and pointed with his middle finger to the five generals standing there, waiting for an order.<p>

Lust pulled away from Akefia and turned fiery golden eyes onto the generals.

The first growled out, "Why are we **here**?"

The other four nodded, they're faces just as horrific.

Lust slowly turned his body around and pink hair swished behind him like liquid, "Generals, we are creating a new law for the rest of the Thieving world." His voice was pure fire with a convincing ring, "You are now the five generals of Egypt's Assassination Organization. The pharaoh has agreed to letting you all roam free around Egypt with no threat of being imprisoned as long as you carry our new emblem. You will become the highest ranking officials of the Pharaoh's army beside General Marik."

The five generals remained quiet as he continued.

"Not only will you be called in to kill for the Pharaoh should he need your assistance but you will become our King's left hands. The Seven Sins are the only EAO officers that are between you and Akefia's position. The Pharaoh is only requiring that we cease to attack Egypt's people. You may do anything should it not harm any Egyptian. Should you begin a war between our neighbors, you will be killed, understood? This is not a law created by the Pharaoh, a decree made by our own King." Lust's hypnotic voice held the Generals in capture.

The five generals looked at each other, four agreed to the terms but the fifth was resistant. He glowered, "Why are we bending to Egypt's law? We have never done so before."

Akefia stepped in, "We are being given a clean slate, why wouldn't we take it?"

The general lowered his gaze and quickly agreed to the terms.

Everything was going fine until Pride came walking in the door with a sharp look on his face, "King, there's trouble. One of our undercover men have spotted some very suspicious activity in Rome."

* * *

><p><strong>Kazue:<strong> Okay...that's the end, children...I'm being evil...So yea...I'm giving you all a possibility for a sequel...But I have to get at least five reviews saying you want it. I have a title, "Hold onto me." But if I get less than five reviews or someone tells me to just leave it, I will make Hold onto me a whole different story...So it's up to you guys. I'm being evil and I'm feeling the nastiness rolling off of me. So should I write a sequel? Or just leave it where it is?

**Kaede:** If no one wants a sequel, Hold onto me will probably become a whole different story...One that would revolve around Dragon Knight Hermos and be all angsty and all that shiz. So yea...If no one cares for Hold me Together, then wa-la~ the sequel becomes an angsty story for someone else.

**Kazue:** The Sequel would take place fifteen years from now, the thieving kingdom would have settled down as Egypt's greatest warriors and Rome would be the bad guy this time. War, children, are you ready for it? If I get five or more reviews in favor of a Sequel, I will post a note here to notify you of the upcoming sequel. I would probably have posted the prologue by then so. Ciao for today. I have Millennium Output's fourth chapter to complete.


	18. Author's Note: Sequel coming soon!

I have finally decided to do Hold onto me as Hold me Together's sequel. Just hold your horses, I am taking my time. I need to do one more chapter on Millennium Output before I'll start Hold onto me. But be assured that it is coming in the future! If you really want it to come, then feel free to pm me and start to goad me into doing it. I do need people to help me get started or it never will. So if you really want it, just go ahead and give me a little push. Let me know if there's anything you'd like to see happen in the sequel, how long you think it should be and whatnot.

I'm getting ready to start thinking about this, but I'm doing it for you so you have to give me what you want because if I start it and no one likes it, then I'll be wasting my time...so let me know if you are going to be giving me your full support!


End file.
